Turned Back Into Time
by skorva
Summary: Three fangirls, who stumble upon a time turner, find themselves whisked away to Hogwarts. But the only thing is, the magic doubled - and now they find themselves in an even bigger situation. Marauder's era. Remus/OC, Sirius/OC, Lucius/OC.
1. Expelliarmus!

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Marauders. That is none other than the fantastic work of JK Rowling._

**Summary: **_Three fangirls, who stumble upon a time turner, find themselves whisked away to Hogwarts. But the only thing is, the magic doubled - and now they find themselves in an even bigger situation. Marauder's era. Remus/OC, Sirius/OC, Lucius/OC._

**AN: **_Okay, so for this fanfic - I have three girls sent back to the Marauder's sixth year. There is Ashley (me) who is the Sirius fangirl, Felicity (Lady Electricity) - who is the Remus fangirl, and Jenna (Coconut Coral) - who is the Lucius fangirl. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged._

* * *

><p><strong>FelicityAshley/Jenna:**

"Stupefy!", Jenna yelled at Felicity as Ashley came around from behind and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

The three girls laughed as Jenna fake-disarmed herself. People nearby were starting to give them strange looks, but they didn't care. Some of the other people in line were even egging them on - encouraging the wizard duel. After all, it was the _midnight _premiere at the theatre for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 - which everyone was seeing in 3D.

"I can't wait!" Jenna squealed.

"It's going to be amazing! I can't believe that this is the last film. In a way it's sad..." Felicity said sadly.

"Oh Flik - come on! It has to end somehow. Though I wish it didn't." Ashley laughed.

The three girls were all dressed in their wizard robes, wands in hand, waiting in line. Ashley even had a collectable time-turner around her neck that she got from her aunt in Germany.

"Yes, but it really is a shame. She could have just made _more _books." Jenna said, her Ravenclaw tie swaying in the wind.

"Brrr...It's getting kind of chilly out here." Flik said as she rubbed her arms.

"Well you guys _are _visiting Vancouver, practically the rainiest city on the planet." Ashley said as she rolled her eyes. Jenna was from California where it was almost always sunny, and Flik from England, where it was moderate with a bit of rain. But never have the two girls experienced what was...Canada.

"How can you stand the rain?" Jenna asked.

"You get used to it. Most people here don't even use umbrellas. We just 'put the hoods up' so to speak." Ashley said as the line started to move.

"It's moving!" Flik's face lit up as they followed in the line, wands at the ready, to go into the theatre. They showed their tickets as the person handed them their 3D glasses, which only made the 'Potter' experience better.

The place was packed, but luckily the three girls found a row of seats near the front. They were big, red, and comfy.

"We have plenty of time. Save my seat while I go get some popcorn and drinks, kay?" Ashley said as she got up from her seat.

"Sure, thanks Ash." Flik replied before turning to Jenna. "Did you notice..." Flik started, then stopped. "Nevermind."

"What, Flik?" Jenna asked. Oh no. Once Jenna heard something that was directed to her, she wouldn't stop until she knew what it was. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, Jenna."

"Felicity Jane Todd! You tell me right now!" Jenna demanded.

"Okay, okay..." Flik gave in. "Did you...well, it's crazy but... did you notice that Ashley's time turner looked almost..._too real_? I don't even think she noticed it."

"Oh god, Flik. It's just a replica." Jenna told her friend as she rolled her eyes.

"But Jenna, I felt it, and it's not plastic, or even metal. That thing is _brass, _just what they used to make the real Time-turners."

"And how would you know? Come on Flik..."

"Oh okay, Jenna." Flik gave up. But in the back of her mind she knew that the shiny object around Ashley's neck was not just a 'collectable'. As Ashley came back with the popcorn and drinks, the movie finally started to play.

"Are you okay, Felicity?" Ashley asked as she handed the girls their snacks.

"No...it's nothing. I'm great!" Flik faked. But Ashley knew her friend too well, and knew something was up.

"Okay Flik...but if it's this movie then..."

"Oh, it's just a little sad. I'm fine." Flik lied as the Warner Brother's insignia appeared on the screen. Jenna was already starting to tear up.

The three girls watched intently scene after scene. They laughed at Hermione turned Bellatrix, and giggled at the adorable Ron Weasley who had just met the dragon. They laughed at the goblins, as Ashley cried out "I love you!" to Draco Malfoy. They were having so much fun...Until all of a sudden - right about where the Golden Trio were about to go to Hogsmeade - the ground shook as the lights went off.

"Jenna! Flik!" Ashley cried. The whole theatre was screaming. It was a nightmare.

"I'm right here, Ashley!" Jenna said grabbing Ashley's hand.

"I'm here too, Ash, Jenna!" Flik cried over screaming people trying to get to the glowing red exit sign. Jenna quickly took out her iPhone for light.

"It seems like we're in an earthquake!" Ashley stated.

"Or a thunderstorm - you know how windy it was before we got here!" Flik yelled back.

"Is it a tornado?" Jenna asked.

"Do you _think _there are any tornadoes on the West coast?" Ashley replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Well I know one thing for sure...We need to get out of here! Fast." Jenna said before heading to the door. Ashley pulled her back into the seat.

"No! I can't lose you, plus we'll never get out of here, look at all of the people!"

"Then what are we _supposed _to do, die?" She snapped back.

Jenna never got a response, as Ashley's eyes grew wide, before taking her last breath, she blacked out.


	2. Lupin, Dumbledore, and Lily Evans

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Marauders. That is none other than the fantastic work of JK Rowling._

**Summary: **_Three fangirls, who stumble upon a time turner, find themselves whisked away to Hogwarts. But the only thing is, the magic doubled - and now they find themselves in an even bigger situation. Marauder's era. Remus/OC, Sirius/OC, Lucius/OC._

**AN:**_ Thanks to the wonderful people who have read this story. You are amazing.  
>Lady Electricity: Sorry for the mistake! *slams head onto keyboard* I can be such a ditz sometimes.<em>

_Coconut Coral: Glad you liked it. I wasn't quite sure if I got your personality right or not, just from what I noticed in the Potc fics, LOL! I hope to see more Happy, Fluffy, and Buckethead stories out soon._

_Christylilly23: Thank you! I'm trying to write as fast as I can to bring you more chapters._

* * *

><p><strong>AshleyJenna/Felicity: **

"Where are we?" Jenna asked her two friends. They appeared to be in a large field, with three long poles with hoops on the ends of them stuck in the air. It looked like a stadium, with flags blowing in the wind. She looked down at her two friends, one who was completely out cold, and the other gazing in the same direction as herself.

"It looks like a...a _quidditch _field." Flik said as she got up.

"I believe the correct term for that is a quidditch _pitch_." A voice said behind her. Flik spun around, and looked at the boy who was behind her. He had light brown hair, with eyes the colour of the blue sky. "Hello. I believe we have not met. I am Remus Lupin, of Gryffindor house." He introduced himself.

Felicity nearly fainted, as Jenna just murmured a quiet, 'hi'. "Lu...Lupin? Remus Lupin?" She asked again.

_Am I dreaming? I think I am...clearly someone is playing a prank on me, probably Ashley. This isn't...no, _Flik though as she shook her head.

"Yes? _Have we _met before? May I ask what your name is?" He asked.

Flik snapped back into reality before continuing to talk to Remus. "I'm Felicity. Felicity Todd. This here, is Jenna Kay...And over there is Ashley. Ashley...Everdeen." She pointed to Ash who was, still knocked out. Jenna rolled her eyes. _Remus Lupin?, _she thought. _This is quite...different. It seems so real. This couldn't be a dream...could it?_

"Ashley doesn't look well. We must get her to Madame Pomfrey - she'll know what to do." Remus said before going over to Ashley and cradling her in his arms.

"Where will we go?" Jenna asked him, who was now more awake.

"Oh you can come too. I'm sure Dumbledore will know what to do. He always does." He said before heading towards the castle, with Jenna and Flik tagging along.

~~~HP~~~HP~~~HP~~~

"She doesn't look too well. But I'm sure she'll be alright. We might need to keep her here for a couple of days though." Madame Pomfrey told the girls.

"She can stay until she gets better. Thank you, Remus." The wise man told Lupin as he walked back to whatever he was doing. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How did you happen to be in our quidditch pitch, Miss Jenna Kay and Miss Felicity Todd?" He asked them.

"How do-" Jenna started before Flik giving her a nudge in the side.

"I don't know, Sir. Ashley had this...this time-turner...but we're muggles. We couldn't, _she _couldn't possibly do magic. Let alone enough magic to get _here..._"

"Ah, but Miss Everdeen was given that as a gift, no? Does that not mean you two weren't given gifts as well?" His eyes twinkled as he spoke.

Flik and Jenna looked at eachother before turning back to Dumbledore. "Are you saying-?" Jenna started.

"-That we're witches?" Flik finished the question.

Dumbledore only winked before saying, "Only _you _can find that out." He fished out a tiny bag from inside his robes. "This here, contains floo powder. Now, as I'm quite aware you both know how to use it, you may go to Ollivander's to find a wand."

Jenna almost fainted in Flik's arms. "A...a wand, Professor?" Flik asked.

"You both will need one. And when Miss Everdeen is fully rested and well, she may go with you. _Unless..."_

"Unless what?" Jenna asked.

"You want to go home. The choice is all yours, Miss Kay." He told her before walking away.

"Wait!" Flik shouted at the old wizard.

"Yes?" Dumbledore turned to face her between the two grand doors that led out of the infirmary.

"When will we get sorted?"

"Ah, the sorting. Well I see you already are wearing your robes...A Gryffindor's, Miss Todd? I was a Gryffindor...But to get back on what you were saying, just because you are wearing those robes does _not _mean you are in that house. I see that Miss Everdeen bears the snake in green, for Slytherin, and Miss Kay bears the blue, for Ravenclaw. Keep that in mind, Miss Todd." He explained before leaving.

_"Just because you are wearing those robes does _not _mean you are in that house,"...Strange. It was like he knew that one of us was going to be in a different house, _Flik thought as she sat in the seat next to Ashley.

"Are you excited?" Flik asked her friend.

"Of course I am. But...what about home?" Jenna said as she looked at the ground, thinking.

"Who cares about home when you've got Remus Lupin!" Flik exclaimed.

"Then do you think we are in..._the Marauder's era_?" Jenna asked, wide-eyed. She always had a passion for Lucius Malfoy, the tall, blonde haired king who ruled Slytherin house, and now that was all she could think of.

"If Remus goes to Hogwarts...and Dumbledore looks healthier and younger...and Madame Pomfrey looks like a chubbier version of Adele then I guess so!" Flik exclaimed.

Jenna instantly cheered up at Flik's comment on the British singer. She hated her almost as much as Flik. Just then, Ashley's eyes began to flutter, as she muttered a quiet, "Flik...uhm uh, Jenna..."

"Ashley!" Jenna and Flik exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Flik asked.

"Never better." Her mouth curved upward into a soft smile. "Where are we, anyways?" she asked.

"Oh um...we're in, well..."

"Hogwarts!" Jenna exclaimed.

Ashley laughed. "what?"

"Well...we're in Hogwarts, Ash." Flik told her.

"Don't play with me. We're in the hospital right? After that horrible storm, thingy, whatever you call it..."

"No...Ashley, we're actually in _Hogwarts_." Jenna said seriously.

Ashley looked around before realizing that her two friends were not playing a joke on her. It looked exactly like when Harry, Ron, and Hermione was in the the infirmary.

"Flik...Jenna, where's my Time-turner?" She asked as she felt around on her chest for the cool metal object.

"It's gone. It wasn't there when I woke up...and I looked around...it disappeared, Ash. I don't know what to say."

"Oh...well I guess... If this really is _Hogwarts_..."

"It is. Oh god, I'd never thought this would happen Ash! Can we stay, please?" Jenna asked as she made her signature 'puppy-dog eyes'.

"I-...okay. I mean...this is Hogwarts, right? But we're muggles...in the _castle."_

"Ashley, we forgot to tell you something..." Flik started.

"It's, well...Dumbledore said that we're not muggles anymore." Jenna finished.

"We're...how do I say this, _witches?_" Flik explained, to the now 'wide-eyed' Ashley, as she took some deep breaths to figure this all out.

"And he wanted us to go to Ollivander's to find a wand." Jenna tole her. "actually, if you were feeling up to it...could we possibly go _now_?"

"I feel fine." Ashley said as she sat up and moved the thick wool blanket off of her. "It's like I just took a long nap, is all. I just don't know what happened." She said as she gazed at the window, thinking and trying to recollect her thoughts.

"Shall we?" Flik asked her as she held out her hand.

"We shall." Ashley said as she took Flik's hand and got out of bed. Madame 'chubby-Adele' Pomfrey quickly ran over as she saw the girls walking out of the hospital wing.

"No you don't! Where are you going with her?" She said with one hand on her hip.

They all spun around, shocked to see the witch. "um...we were," Jenna started as Flik quickly butted in,

"Dumbledore told us to take her out. It's fine. I hope you understand, Miss Pomfrey," Flik said in the most polite manner possible.

"Well he was in here a while ago. I suppose. She's weak, and her mind isn't functioning properly."

"Ahem! My mind is functioning to the best of it's abilities, thank you." Ashley said to her.

Madame Pomfrey scowled as she muttered, "I don't normally allow two visitors at a time, let alone take the patient out..."

"We'll take good care of her." Jenna said as they continued out to the hallway. They continued along, minding the trick staircases and admiring the various moving portraits.

"Where should we go? We need a fireplace, don't we?" Jenna asked her friends.

Flik nodded as she pulled Ash along. "To the Gryffindor common room? I already know how to get there, and it shouldn't be a problem..."

"Yes, I agree, lets go. I mean, they are always welcome to the other houses...even good Slytherins." Ashley smirked. She only wore the colour because she was a big fan of Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape, she wasn't actually nasty, just an obsessed fangirl alike her friends.

~~~HP~~~HP~~~HP~~~

"So we just throw the floo powder into the fire?" Flik asked a red haired Gryffindor girl.

"Yes, and say and think of where you are going. You need to be determined too."

"Oh thanks...uh," Flik tried to say the girl's name, but didn't recall her introducing herself.

"Lily. Lily Evans." She smiled.

_It's Lily fucking Evans! Harry Potter's mother! Oh. My. Rowling,_ Jenna screamed inside her head, for she was too stunned to speak.

"Lil- L- Lily Evans?" Ashley tried to say.

"Yeah...do you have a problem with that?" Lily asked staring Ashley down, probably because she was wearing Slytherin robes.

"No...it's just that-"

"Oh, Ash. It's nothing, Lily. She just knows another Lily Evans back at home, who apparently, looks quite like you." Flik saved.

Lily laughed. "Ohh! That's why. I thought she was...because I'm a muggle-born..." Lily eyed the floor, looking away from them.

"Don't be silly, Lily!" Jenna exclaimed, before saying, "Ooh, that rhymed!"

"Ash isn't a Slytherin. She isn't even sorted yet...actually, we all aren't sorted yet." Flik told Lily Evans proudly.

"Well I'll hope to see you when you return from your trip, I have to get going to Potions now, you know Slughorn..." She said as she gathered her books.

"Nice meeting you, Lily!" Jenna said.

"I hope you're not Snape- I mean...I hope you're not late!" Ashley said as Lily gave her a weird look.

"Bye, Lily!" Flik exclaimed as she waved. Lily ran off in a hurry to her next class, only Merlin knows what she thought of the three girls.

Ashley looked at Flik as she began to take the powder out. "Ready, ladies?"

"More than ever." Jenna said as Ashley threw the powder into the large fireplace, un-cautiously jumped in, held the hands of her two friends, and yelled, "DIAGON ALLEY!"


	3. Diagon, or Should I say Knockturn Alley?

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Marauders. That is none other than the fantastic work of JK Rowling._

**Summary: **_Three fangirls, who stumble upon a time turner, find themselves whisked away to Hogwarts. But the only thing is, the magic doubled - and now they find themselves in an even bigger situation. Marauder's era. Remus/OC, Sirius/OC, Lucius/OC._

**AN: **_Thank you for reading! I just got into Pottermore last tuesday night, well okay, tuesday morning. I had to set my alarm for 3am PST and go through with it. The question was something along the lines of - "How many points does Gryffindor have before Harry catches the golden snitch?, Multiplied by 35. The answer came out to be 2100, and as I entered it into the URL, all I got was an article! But then I realized that the advert in the right hand corner wasn't an "ad" - but the Pottermore link itself! My username is ScarletWolf2, but I'd like to hear what your usernames are in the review section too. [They're all very interesting and cool]_ _Another thing before I forget: If you want to look at who I think portrays the Marauders, and Lucius then go to my profile, (It's screwed up by the way, not letting me push everything over to the left side.) But I have some pretty cute guys on there. If you don't think they're right, and you have another suggestion for the portrayer please tell me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna:<strong>

Jenna appeared in another fireplace...but as she looked around, she realized that Flik nor Ashley was with her. It was dark, and gloomy. There were shrunken heads, shrivelled limbs, skewered eyeballs...it was gruesome. She started to walk around the strange place. It looked like a store, there were pricetags on the items, most that just said 'price on request'.

All of a sudden, Jenna felt something on her neck. "_What _are you doing here?" The man asked as he shoved his wand up to her.

"Ow! Stop that." Jenna cried out.

"Who are you!" He asked, a little more harsh this time.

"I'm...I'm Jenna Kay. I just used the floo system to get to Diagon Alley...Where am I?"

The man put his wand away as his lips grew into an evil smile and he let out a small laugh. Jenna turned around to see that the man was frail and old, yet he had so much confidence in himself. "Yer in Knockturn Alley...Miss Kay. A young girl like yerself shouldn't be out here...especially without a wand."

"How do you know I don't have a wand?" Jenna asked, surprised at his knowledge.

He tapped the side of his head. "Legilimency. I'm sure you know about it."

_Of course! That old man is reading my mind...,_She thought in annoyance.

"Old? Well compared to other wizards..." He muttered.

"I better be off...Um, nice to meet you?" Jenna said as she ran out of the door, only to slam into someone. "Oof! Watch it!" Jenna told the wizard. He was tall, with long blond hair that met his shoulders. His grey eyes sparkled. Jenna only thought that this could be Lucius, he looked so similar.

"Ahem. And who are you to talk to a _Malfoy_ in that manner?" He smirked.

"M- M- Malfoy?" Jenna stuttered.

"Ravenclaw, I see..." The Malfoy said, pointing to Jenna's robes, "Aren't you supposed to be...smart? Stupid girl..." He said as he pushed her out of the way to get into the store.

"Hey! I'm not stupid, you fucking idiot!" Jenna yelled at him, as he spun around and pointed his wand at her.

"How _dare you threaten a Malfoy!_" He yelled at her. His wand was not pointed at her chest, as Jenna walked backwards into the wall. She had nowhere to go, as this handsome man threatened her life. He then grabbed her arm, tight so she couldn't run.

"I'm...I'm not a Ravenclaw. I don't even go to Hogwarts..." Jenna struggled out of his grasp.

"Then..._what _are you?" He scowled.

"I'm not a _what_, Malfoy. I'm Jenna Kay..."

He rolled his eyes. "Blood status. Merlin, you act like your from a different world."

Jenna was almost about to say 'muggle' before realizing that she was a witch now, along with her two best friends, who she had to go find. "Pure-blood. Now let me go Lucius!"

Lucius Malfoy dropped her arm, but still had his wand pointed at her. He was so close, Jenna could feel his hot breath on her face, their lips almost touching. "Why are you calling me of my son's name? I am Abraxas Malfoy." He asked in shock.

"I...I don't know."

"How can you not know! My son _is _Head Boy of Slytherin house."

"I might see him when I start school at Hogwarts." Jenna smiled at the Malfoy.

He scowled. "I think you best be on your way then."

"Uh...could you tell me how to get to Diagon Alley? I _require_ a wand." Jenna said with more confidence this time, now knowing that this was not the correct Malfoy, not the one she fell in love with from the series.

"You don't have a wand?" Abraxas's lips formed a soft smile.

"-N...No." Jenna said as Abraxas laughed a bit. "Why's that so funny?"

"Every witch needs a wand...Right, Diagon Alley...Down here, turn right, then right again...Don't get lost Miss Kay." Abraxas said as he continued to laugh in a distorted manner as he went to the shop.

Jenna read the sign that hung over her head. _Borgin & Burkes. _"No wonder..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flik &amp; Ashley:<strong>

"Where's Jenna?" Ashley asked as she sat down on a barstool.

"I don't know...We need to find her. She must not be far from here, of course she knows where 'The Leaky Cauldron' in Diagon Alley was."

"Well...we could only see it in the movies..." Ashley replied.

"You know how Jenna gets when she's um...lost. She panics."

"But we're in the Wizarding World, I bet she's excited as hell and wants to hug every wizard we know!" Ashley exclaimed.

Flik laughed. "She's probably around here somewhere."

"I hope she didn't go down..._Knockturn _Alley? You don't think..." Ashley thought, afraid for Jenna, of what horrible things those wizards and witches could do to her. And to make matters worse, Jenna didn't even have a wand.

"No. She couldn't have, could she?" Flik said, surprised.

"Ahem. I believe I can help." A boy dressed in a striped blazer with messy light brown hair turned around from his drink as his green eyes met Flik's hazel ones.

"Remus!" Flik exclaimed as her heart skipped a beat. Remus Lupin was there, smiling at her. He waved to Ashley, "You're Miss Everdeen, aren't you? I don't think you remember me, as I believe you were unconscious at the time," Remus laughed.

"Maybe not, but I did always _dream_ of meeting someone like you." Ashley laughed. "Ashley Everdeen. Nice to meet you, Remus Lupin." She said as she shook his hand. "Anyways...why are you here?"

"You don't honestly think Dumbledore would have left you to Diagon Alley by yourselves, do you?"

"No...but," Flik started.

"I think we should start looking for Miss Kay. She must be around here somewhere, and as you said...It _is possible _that she ended up down Knockturn Alley." Remus explained as Ashley got up from her seat.

"Well we don't have time to waste then, do we? Lets go." Ashley said as she got up from her stool and headed out of the Leaky Cauldron, with Flik and Remus following.

Remus, Flik, and Ashley went all throughout Diagon Alley, to find nothing. They searched all of the stores and even Gringott's Bank. It surprised Flik and Ashley a little that she wasn't in Florean Forsecue's Ice-Cream Parlour, where Jenna had always dreamed of going to. Jenna wasn't in Madame Malkins, nor was she in the Eeloyps Emporium. Remus could only think of Knockturn Alley to find her, though it was an unfortunate thought.

"I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but I'm pretty sure Jenna could be down...there." Remus said pointing to the dark and creepy alleyway.

"Then we have to go find her!" Flik said, starting to go anyways before Remus stopped her.

"No! It's too dangerous, especially for those who haven't got wands. It'll only cause more trouble...and I don't want you to get hurt." Remus said. But Flik was determined to "make shit happen", as Ashley would say. She wanted to see her friend, and she didn't want Jenna to get hurt.

"But I can't just sit here while I know that Jenna's down there!"

"Neither can I!" Ashley piped up, though inside she was a little scared of going down Knockturn Alley, she wasn't as brave as Flik, and she was small and not as strong physically.

"I promise," He said as he took Felicity's hands, "That _nothing_...nothing will happen to me or Jenna. Just please...stay here." Remus pleaded. Flik could not resist, for he was so handsome and kind, you could see the love in his eyes and knew that he was going to make sure things were alright.

"I...I trust you, but I can't..." Flik tried to say.

"Theres really no use in convincing Flik it's dangerous," Ashley said. "She'll do it anyways, she's very determined."

Remus tried to say something else, but finally gave in. "Fine. But if something happens to you two, Dumbledore'll never forgive me." He scowled.

~~~HP~~~HP~~~HP~~~

The trio made their way down the dark alleyway, surrounded by shady characters and creepy witches. "You don't want anyone to catch you down here, they'll think your up to no-good..." Remus explained.

"Where should we check?" Ashley asked him.

"Well...there are plenty of fireplaces here...but only a few that actually accommodate Floo."

"And exactly _how _would you know this?" Flik asked Lupin.

"Um...I read alot." Remus said quickly, though Ashley and Flik knew that it was something else. Yes, it was true that Remus Lupin liked to read and study. But he was also a _werewolf_, a werewolf bitten by Greyback, the worst out there. Felicity decided not to push on the matter, because she knew that he was also one of the _Marauders_, those sneaky, bright Marauders who ruled Hogwarts at their time.

Felicity, Ashley, and Remus checked the streets, making sure there wasn't a girl with flaxen blonde haired girl wearing a Ravenclaw robe anywhere where they had been. Jenna was lost, and they couldn't find her.

A man stared at Ashley like she was a piece of roast beef, while Flik glared back with a stare that could kill. The wizard instantly backed off, surprised by Felicity. "No one messes with my friends. No one." She smiled.

"Aw Flik, I love you." Ashley grinned.

"No time for small talk - check the windows of the stores." Remus said.

"But I thought you said there were only a few Floo network fireplaces around here...so where are they?" Ashley asked.

"Well, there's one at the Leaky Cauldron, which you two came out of. There's one at Dervish and Banges, the bookstore, and there's one at...Borgin and Burkes, the, well...Dark Arts shop. The one _we're _going to. If she had really come out of Borgin and Burkes...then she has to be around here somewhere."

Flik and Ashley knew only too well that Borgin and Burkes was the nastiest shop down Knockturn Alley. It was once where Tom Riddle - Voldemort, had worked...where Malfoy had bought that awful opal necklace in his sixth year. Who knows what other nasty items were in there...and if Jenna had been touched by any.

"Then we should check there! Come on, "Ashley said as she pulled Flik and Remus.

They ran and pushed past the other witches and wizards, only for Ashley to stop.

"What is it, Ash?" Flik asked.

"It's...it's..." Ashley gulped, at the sight of who she thought was,

"Lucius Malfoy." Flik finished.

"Oh, no..." Remus corrected. "That's Mr. Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius's father."

"Lucius's father? Oh, right...he's a student at Hogwarts!" Ashley remembered.

"Maybe he knows something about Jenna...if he's been to Borgin and Burkes..." Flik thought.

Before anyone could stop her, without thinking Ashley ran over to the Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy..."

"And what do _you _want?" He snapped, before taking a look at Ashley's robes, which were of Slytherin house. "Um...Miss...?"

"Everdeen, Sir. I was just wondering if you've seen a tall, blonde girl wearing a Ravenclaw robe. She's my friend, and she gets lost very easily. Her name is Jenna."

Abraxas's eyes lit up at the name. _That awful girl_, he thought. He smirked, a smirk the very same as Draco and Lucius's. "_That girl? _That rude girl that had a tendency to call a Malfoy rather...unfit things."

_Oh Merlin...,_ Flik thought. _It's Jenna with her mouth. _

Ashley sighed. "Yes, yes...It was probably her. Could you tell me where she is?" she asked him.

"Well I _did _give her directions...But why should I tell you?" His lips curved upwards into a distorted, evil smile.

"Because..." Ashley started, with nothing to think of.

"Tell me before I blast you into oblivion!" Remus said, pointing his wand at the Malfoy as Flik and Ashley stood behind Lupin. Malfoy only chuckled.

"Protecting, I see. Your threats mean nothing, boy. You better stand down."

"Never. Now tell me where Jenna is, you...you," Remus started.

"Coward." was all that escaped Flik's mouth. "Don't be a coward like your son, Malfoy. Your scared...and your a liar. Tell me where my friend is...before you feel the wrath of the...the fangirls!" She threatened. This time, Malfoy's smirk vanished as she cowered backwards, Flik stepping towards him. With no wand, she still felt incredibly awesome. Because of course, you never wanted to feel the wrath of fangirls in peril.

"D- Down there...to the right, then right again..." He stuttered.

"And where is that?" Flik snapped.

"I sent her to find a wand..." Abraxas gulped before Flik motioned for him to go on. "There's a man...a man down there who sells wands from... from Gregorovitch.

_Gregorovitch...I know that name. He made wands...one of his last wands was sold to Viktor Krum before Voldemort killed him, _Flik thought.

"Come on." Flik said to Ashley and Remus as they headed down the alleyway.

They had walked down, coming across countless stores before they say a girl with blonde hair and a black robe walking in the same direction, ahead. "That must be Jenna!" Ashley exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna:<br>**

Jenna stepped into the small store that Abraxas Malfoy had told her to go to. This is not what she had asked for! Jenna asked Mr. Malfoy where Diagon Alley was, not his place that was all too creepy. It was dark and gloomy, alike all the other stores in Knockturn Alley. It looked almost like Ollivander's, but with fewer wands and other objects for sale.

"Hello?" She called out.

A man looked up from his desk. He was old, and had an air about him that was just...ancient. Not wise like Dumbledore, but almost...dark. "What do you want?"

"I..." She was going to ask for Diagon Alley, then stopped herself. This store had wands...and by the looks of it, powerful ones. "Who made these?" She asked him.

"Gregorovitch himself. He does not reside here...but I do happen to sell these."

"Gregorovitch?...huh. Well I need one." She told him.

"As you wish, Miss." The wizard said as he got up. He went to where to wands were at, on top of a large cupboard. He rummaged through the various boxes until he picked out one of Jenna to try. "This." He said as he handed it to Jenna. "This is Hornbeam, 11 inches...with a Unicorn hair core."

Jenna waved it around as a jet blue light came off it, scorching the black roses in the corner of the room. The old wizard shook his head as he got up to retrieve another box. "Walnut, 10 inches, rather bendy with Dragon Heartstring." He said as Jenna waved this wand. The ray of red light soared through the air as it broke the glass oil lamp.

The wizard shook his head once again as he got out yet another box. "Ash, 9 inches. This one has Dragon heartstring as well." He said as Jenna tried waving it around. "Bombarda!" She yelled as she pointed the wand out the door. A loud crash sounded as there was a small explosion.

"This one...seems to fit you." The old wizard said. "Five galleons."

"What! I thought they were only eleven sickles?" Jenna exclaimed.

"This is not Ollivander's." He said. Jenna reached into the pocket of her robes. She had only thought to have a few sickles when she had checked before, but when she pulled out the shiny, cool coins, there were exactly five galleons.

"What?" Jenna asked herself. She handed the coins over as the man gave her the wand. It was hers. Her own wand, a wand that had chosen her.

Before she could say another word, she heard an all-too-familiar voice call out, "JENNA!"


	4. Ollivanders and the Sorting

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Marauders. That is none other than the fantastic work of JK Rowling._

**Summary: **_Three fangirls, who stumble upon a time turner, find themselves whisked away to Hogwarts. But the only thing is, the magic doubled - and now they find themselves in an even bigger situation. Marauder's era. Remus/OC, Sirius/OC, Lucius/OC._

**AN: **_Thanks for all of the views - especially to my Jenna and Flik (Coconut Coral and Lady Electricity). I don't mean to advertise (okay, maybe I do just by saying that) but if you want a good Draco/OC story then Opposites Attract has alot of reviews. For a Tom/OC I have Innocence, and for a good laugh I actually have two! Harry Potter and the facebook Request and Harry Potter Gone Wild. They're both just parodies that I came up with. Ahem, I believe I asked for your pottermore usernames in my last AN! I'd really like to see them I know my friends have some really interesting ones. _

* * *

><p><strong>JennaAshley/Flik: **

"So you got a wand?" Flik asked as the three girls plus Remus Lupin walked out of the all-too-creepy Knockturn Alley. They had just found Jenna who had been, admittingly, firing a _bombarda _curse to test out her new wand.

"Yup," Jenna said as she ran her hands over the smooth wood. It had slight engravings in it that were jagged and rough, yet the wand had a slight elegance about it.

"It's very...different," Remus said. "Well I guess it _was _my job to get you all wands. How about you two?" He asked Flik and Ashley.

"Of course I'd like a wand." Ashley said as she spotted Ollivander's out of the corner of her eye.

"Then we best be going there." Remus said as they made their way over to the infamous wand shop.

Flik read the sign, _Ollivander's: Makers of fine wands since 382 BC. _The shop's display consisted of a solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. "Well...this is always what I imagined it to be," She said admiring the exact details of the shop.

"Me too, Flik. Look, it feels almost the same as when I went to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter..." Ashley said as Remus gave her a questioning look.

"Who's this...Harry Potter and his World of Wizardry?" He asked.

Flik couldn't hold it in, as she burst out laughing, Ashley did the same. Yes, she remembered now, Remus didn't know anything about James Potter's son and who he was, or what he would do. Remus Lupin, along with the rest of the Marauders, were teenagers, young adults. The very same as Ashley, Flik, and Jenna.

"Oh he's...You'll find out sooner or later." Flik gave him a wink.

Ashley opened the door to Ollivanders. How she had been through this experience before, only she was just a mere muggle in Universal Studios. She sighed. "It's...amazing."

Flik took a deep breath. Ashley was right, it was amazing, and she had no words to say about it. It was just...genuine. Magical.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Remus asked as a younger Mr. Ollivander appeared from the thousands of wand boxes. His eyes lit up at the sight of Remus.

"Ah! What a pleasant surprise. Mr. Lupin. Why are you out of school dear boy?" He asked as Flik gave him a weary look.

"I'm on Hogwarts business, Sir. As Head Boy, I'm helping these three acquire wands."

"Wands?" Now he was looking at the girls, with a surprised expression. "Hmm...Interesting. So be it then. Who's up first?" He asked as Flik stepped up and offered her hand.

"Felicity Todd. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Ollivander." She said as he smiled. He then went to the back of the room to fetch out a dusty box identical to all the other boxes in the store.

"Try this." He said as he opened the box. "Ten inches...Reasonably bendy...Maple, with Unicorn hair." He explained as Flik took the wand in her hand. She gave it a few waves, and the lamp behind Jenna exploded.

"Ah!" She screamed.

"No...no." Mr. Ollivander said as he went back again to get another navy blue box. As he opened it, he explained once again. "Eleven inches, Oak, with Dragon Heartstring."

Flik gave this wand a wave when a shower of red light exploded from the tip. One of the sparks caught Ashley's robe as she stomped on it to put it out.

"I don't think so, Flik." Ashley said with a slight scowl.

Mr. Ollivander went back once again to fetch a wand box. This one was dusty and ancient, like it had been sitting in the back of the room for ages. He opened it, as he told Flik, "Just because it is old...does not mean that it won't work as well as the others." He gave her a wink. "Twelve inches, Willow, with a Phoenix feather core."

Felicity gave this only a tiny flick, as the air around her swirled. She felt a strong surge of power fill her up, as he gripped her wand tightly.

"Then I see, that the wand has chosen _you_." Mr Ollivander said as Flik reached into her robes and pulled out eleven silver sickles. "Perfect. Anyone else?" He asked as Ashley stepped up.

"I'm Ashley Everdeen."

"Hm...I think I have just the wand for you." He said as he went to get a wand box. As he returned, he opened the box. Ashley took it as he explained, "Nine inches, Pine...with a Unicorn Hair core."

Ashley gave it a wave, but nothing happened. No power like Flik, or any disastrous explosions. "It's...I don't feel anything, Sir." She said as she quickly grew afraid. "What if...what if I'm not a witch?" She asked Remus, Flik, and Jenna.

"Of _course_ you're a witch, Ash. Maybe this wand hasn't chosen you. It doesn't mean that you aren't magical." Flik explained.

"Yeah, Ashley. You're probably as magical as I am, maybe even more." Jenna smiled.

Ashley's lips grew into a soft smile, as she tried for another wand. Mr. Ollivander handed her a blue box just the same as the one before. "Nine inches...Pliable with Evergreen...and a Phoenix feather core."

Ashley waved it around as Lupin lifted into the air, just a few inches, then as she flicked the wand, he was blown backwards into a shelf.

"Remus!" Flik shouted as she rushed over to help him.

"Hm...no, not the one..." Mr. Ollivander returned with yet another navy blue box. He lifted the lid as he explained, "Ten inches...Springy, with Dragon Heartstring. This wand is...designed for the _Dark - _I mean, Defence Against the Dark Arts method."

As Ashley waved it, all of the lights flickered in the room. It grew, dark...and outside of the shop, it was quiet. Only a dog was heard barking throughout the air. A fly buzzed around Jenna as she tried to swat it without avail. Ashley pointed her wand at the fly as it jerked for a few moments then stopped as it fell to the floor. Dead.

"My, my...this wand...you are doing, exceptionally well, Miss Everdeen..." Mr. Ollivander's eyes grew as wide as his mouth as he was surprised at her.

Ashley hesitantly handed over the eleven sickles. _This is madness! I can't be the one to hold such a...Dark wand!, _she thought.

"Well we best be going back to Hogwarts then, Sir. Good day." Flik said as Remus winked at her. Jenna just rolled her eyes at them. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

><p><strong>JennaAshley/Flik: **

The Great Hall was beautiful, and the ceiling really _was _bewitched to look like the night sky. Dumbledore sat in the front, as always, but this time, he was once again at the golden owl podium. The three girls took a seat with Remus Lupin, at the Gryffindor table, Jenna's eyes scanning for the Malfoy prince - for how she swooned for him almost as much as her "Fluffy", or Lieutenant Gilette - from Pirates. Ashley didn't really care. The only thing on her mind at that moment was Severus Snape. How she felt so terrible for him...and what he had gone through. He hadn't had a very nice life, only to be rejected by Lily Evans and to see her die. And all because of that _nasty _Potter boy and the Marauders.

The three girls' thoughts were broken as Dumbledore's voice echoed within the Hall. "Welcome, everyone. I ensure that you already know I have made my first welcome, the day you came to Hogwarts this year. Nevertheless, one must consider the three new factors we have this year. I welcome Miss Everdeen, Miss Todd, and Miss Kay to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We don't normally take in new students, but I think that we will make a slight exception." Dumbledore winked as a younger Minerva McGonagall brought out...the Sorting Hat. It, yet, was still worn and tattered. Nonetheless, the three girls knew of it's powers and knew that it could determine their fates..._forever_.

"Now now," He told the rest of the school as they oo-ed and ah-ed at the three new girls. Some were awfully disgusted, and some were overly delighted. Flik looked at Remus as he gave her a wink. Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing, "Each of them will be sorted into their correct houses this evening. I hope that all of you will make them feel welcomed. We will start first...with the oldest. Miss Jenna Kay." He called for Jenna as she stood up and skipped to the hat like a first-year.

_"Hmm...you have a tough mind, do you not? Some might say you are blunt - but I say, you show bravery and wit in the most impossible situations." _The Hat explained, to Jenna's surprise.

_"Please be Slytherin...please be Slytherin...please be Slytherin." _Jenna pleaded to the Hat in her mind.

_"Slytherin, you say? My my...for the pure and noble? But I think you'd do well in Hufflepuff - despite your robe colour. Do you remember just this morning you thought you were a mere muggle? Well if you're so sure...best be..._SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat yelled out the last word, and throughout the hall, Slytherin house applauded as Jenna ran over to find a seat. Her robes were now bewitched Green, with Salazar Slytherin's house emblem on her robes.

"Miss Felicity Todd." Minerva called out for Flik next. Flik proudly sauntered up to the hat, confident in it's decision.

_"And you...you're a tough one to place too...just like your friend there, though she _chose _her path." _It told Flik.

_"I trust you'll make the best judgement." _Flik told the Hat back.

_"Determined...Confident...Brave...must be _GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled as Flik ran over happily beside Remus. He gave her a smile as he introduced her to what seemed like the Marauders.

"And last but not lease, Miss Ashley Everdeen!" Minerva called out.

Ashley, as always, felt hesitant about taking the seat that would choose her house. "Don't be shy, dear." Dumbledore said as Ashley looked into his glistening eyes which held a slight sparkle to them.

She sat down on the stool, as McGonagall placed the tattered, worn hat on her head.

_"Hm...what a difficulty to place. You're smart, no doubt about that...Loyal, but unfortunatly, not the most brave of sorts. Though when it comes to your friends, you fight for them, do you not? You're a hard worker, but you'd choose self-preservation over that, wouldn't you?" _

_"Anything but Hufflepuff..." _Ashley sighed as she rolled her eyes.

_"Hm...anything but Hufflepuff, you say? Best be..._SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out as Flik and Jenna clapped for their friend. Ashley took a seat nearest Jenna, while Flik was only a bit annoyed that she was the only one that didn't share a house with her friends. The thought was instantly taken away from Flik's mind as her eyes met Lupin's.


	5. Lost, Tutoring, and Padfoot

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Marauders. That is none other than the fantastic work of JK Rowling._

**Summary: **_Three fangirls, who stumble upon a time turner, find themselves whisked away to Hogwarts. But the only thing is, the magic doubled - and now they find themselves in an even bigger situation. Marauder's era. Remus/OC, Sirius/OC, Lucius/OC._

**AN: **_Thanks for the reviews! I just came back from seeing Rise of the Planet of the Apes with the fam - I was really surprised that Dodge (played by Tom Felton) was so cruel that he made Draco look almost soft! I recommend any of the Harry Potter fans to go see it._

LittleCatZ: _Thanks! And don't worry, they'll meet all sorts of people soon! I have this planned out from start to finish but if you want to suggest anything feel free!_

Lady Electricity:_ Aha - yes, I know, I'm trying to add some comedy to this (though I find I'm not very comedic!) Please update A Touch of Youth and Different Kind of Magic! I hope you get your computer fixed/ or get a new laptop soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna: <strong>

Jenna walked up to the Slytherin common room, but was lost, entirely. There was no one in sight, and even though she had watched the Harry Potter movies and had thought to memorize every room in the castle, she was wrong.

Jenna was starting to panic - and it was getting dark. _I wonder where Ashley is? She must be in the common room by now, _Jenna thought. She took out her wand. "Lumos." She said as the tip of her wand illuminated her path.

She started to run down the corridor, she had remembered that it was somewhere near the dungeons or basement. Something like that. Jenna looked from side to side, but saw nothing. "I'm lost." She said to herself.

"I can see that," A voice said from behind her.

Jenna turned around to see none other than Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius!" Jenna exclaimed. "Thank Merlin I've found you."

Lucius Malfoy gave Jenna a surprised look as he pointed his wand at her. "How do you know my name?"

"Well you're Lucius Malfoy of course!" Jenna said as she ran over and hugged him, ignoring the wand pointing at her face. Lucius Malfoy stepped back, and shrugged her off, unsure of what to do.

"And you're...you're that new girl - Jenna Kay." He scowled.

"Oh, Lucius...don't be mean. I'm just trying to find my way back to the Slytherin common room." Jenna swooned.

"Well...I suppose I can assist you. I _am _Head Boy after all." He smirked. "This way, Miss Kay." He said as he led Jenna past countless corridors, hallways, and passages, finally to the basement. There, through the dungeon corridor, Lucius Malfoy stopped at a blank wall. Jenna looked confused at this, for how could anyone find their way to the Slytherin common room?

"Pure-blood." He said as the wall opened to reveal a low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. The dungeon extended partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room also had lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one.

"It's...brilliant." Jenna said to Lucius. He only scowled again as he pointed to the girl's dormitories. "Thank you, Lucius."

"I don't believe we're on first name terms Miss...Kay. And why may I ask are you so interested in me?" Lucius gave her a peculiar look as he sat in the great green and silver chair.

"Because...because I- I know you. Or I feel like I've known you..." Jenna sighed.

"You obviously need to go down to the hospital wing." Lucius said as he rolled his eyes. Jenna still couldn't help but stare, it really was the worst case of fandom she had ever had...except for her navy boys from Pirates - only Ashley and Flik knew too well about "Happy" and "Fluffy".

Jenna laughed, "And you need to stop looking so sexy. With those looks...you might just kill the entire school."

Lucius jumped in his seat, taken back from the beautiful but strange girl's words. "Um...yes, well I think I better be heading off to bed. And so do you." He said as he got up and headed to his dorm, without another glance at Jenna.

"Sweet dreams Lucius." Jenna said before he disappeared. She then headed up to the girl's dorm to find Ashley, sound asleep, wrapped in the green and sliver blankets that were also laid on top of the empty bed that Jenna assumed was hers.

**Flik: **

Flik took a seat in potions as she wearily got out her quill. She looked around the room to see magical artifacts, a few cupboards with the labeled objects, and various cauldrons and flasks. It really was unique - and identical to the movies.

"Hey, Flik." Ashley said as she took a seat next to her friend.

"Ashley!" Flik said as she gave her friend a tight hug. "Where's Jenna? I didn't see you two at breakfast..."

"I was wondering the very same thing, Flik. I went looking to find her and I missed breakfast, but she wasn't anywhere!"

"Hm...well you know her, she's probably just off chasing any hot Slytherin guys."

"Or hot guys in general." Ashley grinned. "I'm sure we'll find her later."

"I require an answer, Miss Todd," Professor Slughorn repeated as Flik looked up from her daydreaming. "Miss Todd?" He asked again.

_Maybe I'm not cut out for this at all, _she thought. "Sorry Professor...I...I don't know."

Slughorn gave her an understanding look as he said, "Hm...I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you with a tutor. At this rate - you won't be able to get a good mark on your OWLs, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" He said. He then asked the class, "Do we have any volunteers to help Miss Todd?"

"I...I'll study harder, Sir." Felicity insisted, but Slughorn wouldn't budge.

All of a sudden, a voice called out, "I'll help her, Professor."

Flik's head whipped around to see the face of Remus Lupin with his hand up. He smiled at her and gave her a small wink. "It won't be any problem. By the time she's done with me she'll have _all _of the potions memorized." Remus jokingly said.

"All right then, Lupin. You may tutor Miss Todd until she learns her potions and their terms correctly. For the moment, I'll ask you to partner up with her for the next brew." He told him. Although Flik was slightly embarrassed by Slughorn calling her out like that - she didn't seem to care now that she had Remus all to herself.

Remus took a seat next to Felicity as his books slammed on the desk. "Hi, Flik." He smiled. And oh, how that smile made Flik melt. If she ever were a fangirl...this was definitely her moment.

"Oh...Hi Remus. T- Thanks for saying that you'd help me... I uh, well Potions clearly isn't my thing." He tried to say.

"Well I'm leaving." Ashley rolled her eyes as she got up from the other side of Flik so that Remus could take it. She then wandered to somewhere on the other side of the room where it looked like she was sitting next to Snape.

"You know Ash...she gets annoyed easily." Flik laughed.

"Well I wouldn't blame her...I can be very persistent." Remus winked.

Flik stifled a laugh as Slughorn began to read out the instructions. All of a sudden, a girl named Doreen Finnegan's cauldron exploded, as the rest of the class laughed. _That must be Seamus's mum..._Flik thought.

They mixed, fused, and brewed until they could do no more. Remus's hand just grazed Flik's as she felt a twinge of electricity run through her. "Though you say you are terrible at Potions, I might just mistake you for a novice." Remus said as he threw in some lacewing flies.

"That's really kind of you, Remus...but I'm no novice. Beginner more likely."

"Well...by the time I'm done with you, you'll be an expert." Remus said as Flik's heart thumped in her chest once again. He really did have a way with words, even if he was the shyest Marauder. "How about we say...tomorrow at eight? Right after dinner. In the library." He asked.

"Eight o'clock? That's...that's great. Fantastic. Excellent, " she babbled.

"Okay then." Remus said as they finished off the potion together.

It was a date.

**Ashley: **

Ashley plopped down next to "Snevillus", as the kids made fun of the both of them around her. Remus Lupin had recently just "kicked" her off of the desk she was sharing with her best friend - Flik, and now she had no choice but to sit next to Snape. She guessed that by now Lily Evans hated him as well, for she was sitting with James Potter on the other side of the room. Snape paid no attention to Ashley, though inside he was only thinking how could this new, pretty girl sit with someone like me?

"I'm Ashley." She said as she put her arm out for Snape to shake. He didn't take it.

"Severus." He mumbled.

"So what do we do first?" She asked as she knew he was an expert Potions master. She eyed Sirius Black behind her, with Peter Pettigrew, making faces at Severus. Ashley just rolled her eyes as she opened the book. Snape didn't reply, he already knew what he was going to do in his head, and in his Potions book that he had turned into a partial-notebook.

_This must be the book of the "Half-Blood Prince"..._ Ashley thought. And she also knew that there was no way that Snape was going to let her see it.

"I'm sorry, but this is all new to me...I hope you understand." She tried to say, yet still, Snape only nodded and returned to his book. "Really - I'm not trying to make fun of you, I just-" Ashley got cut off as a paper ball hit her in the side of her head.

"Hey!" She yelled as Professor Slughorn came around.

"Miss Everdeen...is there a problem?"

"No sir..." She replied, though she could she the expression in Sirius Black's face - a mockery of herself while Peter Pettigrew laughed along with him. She shot him a look of death as she continued to read the Potion's textbook.

"Hey, Sev..."

"What did you say?" Snape asked as Ashley realized that she had just called him by the nickname that Lily had always called him - "Sev."

"Oh nothing. I'm sorry, Severus." She tried to hide her thoughts from him, but had never studied occlumency as well as legilimency, which she knew that Snape was the best at.

"I know who you are." He whispered to her, as her face drained of colour.

"I'm Ashley. And you are Severus. That is all."

"Don't be stupid. I've read your mind...I've heard your thoughts."

"Stop it Severus!"

Then from thin air - another paper ball hit Snape in the head. "Stop picking on Ashley, Snevillus." Sirius winked at Ashley while laughing at Snape.

"I can handle myself, Black." She snapped at Sirius as she turned back to the book.

The class ended soon enough, and as Ashley got up, her path was only to be blocked by none other than Sirius himself.

"Are you going to let me pass or not?" She asked him.

"Maybe. I haven't introduced myself yet, though I already know your name." He winked. "Sirius Black," He said as he held out his hand for Ashley to shake. Though all she did was swat it away.

"I know who you are." She snapped.

"Aw come on, Everdeen...Is this about Snevillus? Because seriously, you need to learn who's cool and...uncool here at Hogwarts. You don't want to end up like him - he's all alone, got no friends..." Sirius laughed. "And you're new. Exactly what Hogwarts has been looking for. Why don't I show you around...maybe catch a butterbeer?" He asked.

Ashley wasn't fooled by his words. "No. And don't call him that." She said as she walked out of the classroom. But Sirius wouldn't give up - he had never once been turned down by anyone.

"You know...If I were you, I wouldn't go messing around with the Marauders." He laughed.

"Well maybe I'm not like the others...and I can make my _own _choices, thank you very much." She said as she walked away from Sirius, and Snape, who was in fact around the corner, listening to every word she had said...and Snape had very much been questioning the new girl's thoughts.


	6. Polyjuice Potion, Quidditch, and Friends

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Marauders. That is none other than the fantastic work of JK Rowling._

**Summary: **_Three fangirls, who stumble upon a time turner, find themselves whisked away to Hogwarts. But the only thing is, the magic doubled - and now they find themselves in an even bigger situation. Marauder's era. Remus/OC, Sirius/OC, Lucius/OC._

**AN: **_Thanks again guys! Okay so before I forget I have a great recommendation for a Pirates of the Caribbean fic that I think you guys will love.  
><em>A Touch of Youth by Lady Electricity : _Flik & Jenna are back ...but this time on their way to the Fountain Of Youth! So what happens when you throw in another fangirl, an old friend, ex lover & a evil pirate...? More Trouble of course! Jack/OC, Will/OC, and Gilette/OC. set in OST._

* * *

><p><strong>FlikAshley/Jenna:  
><strong>

"So I followed him around for awhile, secretly, of course...until that awful boy, Yaxley spotted me - and then I ran into the girl's washroom which I later found out to be Moaning Myrtle's, and she seemed rather unhappy to see me, so I ran out, went back to the Slytherin common room to find Ashley - but she wasn't anywhere! So then I realized that she was probably in class with you, but I didn't know exactly which class. In the end I just hung around in my dorm, reading the Daily Prophet," Jenna explained to Flik as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh Jenna! We figured you were out looking for Lucius, but to get caught up in all of that?" Flik exclaimed.

"Oh, Nevermind, Felicity. Tell me what happened to you guys." Jenna listened intently.

"Well...I had a rather nice potions class with Remus," Flik blushed. "But it looked as though Ashley had fun as well with Mr. Sirius Black," Flik winked at her.

Ashley got up in protest, "I did not! He was the most vile, immature boy I have ever met! And he was being mean to Severus, which was even more annoying. And to top it off - he basically asked me out!"

"Sirius Black asked you out? Lucky," Jenna said as Ashley shot her a look that could kill the Basilisk. "I mean...that's _horrible - _Sirius Black! And he was mean to Snevillus too - even worse!"

"Don't call him that, Jen!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Sorry..." Jenna muttered. "Well what happened to you then, Flik?" She asked.

"Slughorn made me get "tutoring" because I'm so terrible at Potions..." Flik grumbled. "But it turned out okay because Remus is my tutor...and he's going to be tutoring me in the library."

"When?"

"Tomorrow..." Flik blushed a little, as Jenna jumped up and down - happy for her friend. Ashley smiled.

"Let's just hope tomorrow goes a little smoother." Ashley said as she laid down on her bed, exhausted from the tiring day.

"Hah! In Hogwarts? I highly doubt that." Jenna said sarcastically.

Ashley closed her eyes as she tried to fall asleep. But remembering Jenna's words, well...she was right. _In Hogwarts, I highly doubt that._ Anything could happen, and it probably _wasn't _going to go smoother - she was sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Flik: <strong>

Felicity sat in the library with her Potions books, trying to study and fiddling around with her was like madness. How could she stop thinking about him? He was just too perfect - and every time she tried to get him out of her head he would pop back in there, like magic.

_Why is he always on my mind? I mean, he is Remus Lupin...but I never expected him to be this...brilliant, _Flik thought as she casually flipped the page in her text book.

"Miss Todd...I didn't expect you to be here so early, " Remus said as he took a seat beside her.

"Oh, I just...I wanted to find some books on potions - you know..."

"Oh, um, of course, Miss Todd."

"Please, Remus. Call me Felicity or just Flik." She smiled.

"Um...okay, Felicity." He said as he reached across the table for Flik's potion's book. As he did so, his hand merely touched Flik's slightly, brushing against her palm. His touch sent shivers down Flik's spine.

_I've never...felt like this before...is it because I'm a fangirl?_, Flik thought as he did so.

"So I think Slughorn just wants me to help you with some basic Potions, because you're not quite familiar with them, am I right?" He asked her.

"Um...yes." She said. But right now, nothing about Potions was on her mind. It was only _him, _Remus Lupin.

"The Polyjuice Potion, stated _here_, " he explained, pointing at the chapter in the book. "**Polyjuice Potion** is a very complicated potion that allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else. While it can account for both age and gender, Polyjuice Potion cannot be used for a human to take an animal form or for a half-breed to assume human form." He read.

Flik knew all about it though, that was the one potion that Hermione had brewed in her second year, the one that Barty Crouch Jr. used to trick everyone and to put Harry in danger, and the one that the trio had used to get access to the Ministry of Magic and Gringotts.

"The ingredients are...Twelve lacewing flies that have been stewed for twenty one days, one ounce of crude Antimony, four leeches that have been "unsucculated", sixteen scruples of fluxweed that were picked at full moon, three drachms of pulverised Sal Ammoniac, Pulverised blades of knotgrass, one pinch of powdered horn of a Bicorn that has been "lunar extracted" , Filings and rasplings of Saltpeter, Mercury and Mars ,Shredded dried skin of a Boomslang, and an Extract of The-Transfigured-Being-To-Be."

"Remus-" Flik interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering...if you'd like to show me around Hogsmeade this Saturday..."

"I'd love to...but I...I can't." He tried to say, clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh..." Flik said, a bit hurt. _Why doesn't he want to come with me? Am I that...over-obsessive? Maybe I am...oh god._

"Back to the potion then. A piece of the person who is to be imitated — usually hair — is needed for the transformation. Before this final ingredient is added, Polyjuice looks like thick, dark mud that bubbles slowly. When the piece of the person to be imitated is added, however, the potion changes colour; it seems to react according to the nature of the person to be imitated, once even described as the 'essence' of the person. Good-hearted people result in more attractive colours and tastes, while mean people cause the opposite effect."

Flik thought about this..._Well...Remus is good-hearted. He's nice, and kind, and..._

"The effects of a single dose last for an hour, however the larger the dose the longer the effects last. If a person dies while under Polyjuice Potion, then they will retain the form of whoever they have transformed into, rather than reverting back to their original shape. Polyjuice can be used by a person to transform into someone of the opposite gender. It appears to adapt to account for the age of the person being turned into, as well as any injuries they have acquired, In addition, congenital conditions of the person will apparently be replicated." Remus read from the textbook.

But all Flik could think about is how he had just rejected her...She liked him from the beginning - how she knew him, and how much more handsome he was younger and in real life. But now...it seemed as though he cared for her, as she did for him.

**Jenna: **

Jenna finally gave up. Yes, he was a Malfoy, he was handsome, and cold, and pristine. But he didn't like her - and she finally accepted that.

Jenna sat outside, under a great oak tree, doing some homework that professor McGonagall had given her. She sighed, maybe Lucius didn't fancy her - but that didn't mean her life at Hogwarts was going to be a complete wreck. This was Hogwarts School of bloody fucking Witchcraft and Wizardry for heaven's sake!

A paper dragonfly fluttered over to Jenna, resting on her palm. "Who sent me you?" she asked it.

Jenna wondered for awhile - who could have sent her the small gift. It was a nice day, sunshine, with a bit of a breeze, perfect. But who could have sent the small sentiment to her?

She walked over to the quidditch pitch. "Well...I'm not going to waste my time here. Quidditch seems appropriate." She said to herself.

As she skipped over and went up to sit in one of the sky-high bleachers, she noticed that it was none other than the Gryffindor team who was playing.

"Jenna!" James Potter called to her as he flew over.

"Hey, Potter, right?" She asked him.

"James. So why are you here? Aren't you in Slytherin house?" He asked with a questioning look.

"Does that mean I can't watch you guys? Please. I just wanted to see how quidditch worked. Lucius never explained it to me, and I don't even know where my friends are..."

"Of course. I never thought you _were_ like the others anyways." He chuckled. He resembled Harry so much it was unbelievable.

"What do you mean like the others?" She asked.

"Oh you know, like _Snevillus_, that Slytherin kid." He said. Jenna thought of how much Ashley would hate him right then and there, at his careless insult to Severus Snape. "I remember your friend, Miss Everdeen sitting next to him in Potions - ouch." He said.

"I don't know, she doesn't seem to mind him," Jenna told James.

"Yeah well, you know, if she hangs out with that type too much...she might just get treated like him."

"What does that supposed to mean!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Just kidding...I saw that Sirius wanted to help her, but she refused. God - he was confused after that incident," James laughed.

"Confused?" Jenna asked.

"Well he...I don't know, the thing is, your friend Ashley stuck up for...Snape - and refused Sirius. It's weird, don't you think?"

"I don't think it's weird at all." Jenna said before a sudden flash of wind swept her long blonde hair into her eyes. "What!" she exclaimed. As she moved her hair from her face, she saw a figure in front of her, hovering next to James on a broomstick. "Malfoy." She said.

"Potter." He spat at James.

"Oh shut it, Malfoy. Leave us alone."

"It's a pity your _girlfriend _won't see this one here. She might just re-consider going with _Snevillus_." Malfoy laughed.

"Lucius! Don't be a prat to James. Although I dislike Lily - that does _not _mean you have to be a...a...dick!" Jenna screamed at him.

Lucius's eyes grew almost as wide as his mouth. How dare she talk that way to a Malfoy? "You little- "

Jenna turned around before Lucius could say or do anything, as she ran down the endless stairs to the castle. From a distance - she could hear James Potter arguing with Malfoy, but it was no use. Tears started to form in her eyes as she headed towards the girl's bathroom. _He...he's an ass. He'll never love me...as much as I love him, _Jenna thought.

Jenna was so caught up in the mess that she didn't even remember the small token of a paper dragonfly that had landed on her palm. She forgot about it - about the gift that she would soon to find out, the most unexpected person would give to her.

**Ashley:**

The Marauders.

Sirius and the Marauders sat in the Gryffindor common room, talking. But only Sirius couldn't stop thinking about her. "Why is she so...different? I don't exactly fancy her, but I just can't get her out of my mind," He said to the others.

"I personally think she shouldn't be in Slytherin house," Remus said as he looked up from his book. "She's too...kind. But she has this thing about her where she'd do anything for her friends...I can't put my finger on it."

"Well, I was just talking with her friend Jenna - and you know how I thought she was completely looney from sitting next to Snevillus. I'd rather sit on the floor than with him!" James exclaimed.

Peter looked up from eating what seemed as a cauldron cake - "Yes...Um, they'll all kind of, different. That one girl, Flik, she gives me odd looks all the time."

"Ahem. Miss Felicity is beautiful, Wormtail," Remus corrected his friend. "She just...she understands me..."

"Well Ashley needs to learn who's in charge here. She can't just go around insulting us whenever she likes!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I think the proper word would be 'you', Sirius. She is certainly most kind to me."

Sirius scowled. "If you're so unhappy about the way she talks to you - then confront her!" James smirked.

"She...um...might change," Peter suggested.

"Well then maybe I just will." Sirius said with a smug expression on his face.

Later that day.

Ashley rushed to her Charms class - knowing that she was already late because of getting lost in Hogwarts' many staircases and floors. She burst through the doors, muttered something along the lines of "Sorry professor," and looked around for a seat. Once again, there were no empty seats except for one next to Snape. Ashley quietly placed her Charms book on the desk and took a seat. Snape did not glare at her this time - nor did he make any rude comments towards her.

Instead, Snape thought about why she was so...weird. She stood up for him, she turned down Black. And...again, she took a seat next to him. She was indeed...odd. She didn't make faces, nor rude comments towards him, and she didn't flinch at being so close to him in her seat.

But Ashley only knew why she was doing this. She knew why Snape was different, how he had a terrible father, how his mother strived to give him love and everything he needed, but couldn't always. She knew how his childhood had been, and how Lily had often saved him. How Lily Evans was the only thing Snape had ever wanted, but it had all changed with a mistake. Snape's awful mistake of calling her a dreaded 'mudblood'. And to lose Lily - to lose her to that slimy git, James Potter, the one that had often caused his pain, caused him even more grief and suffering.

All of a sudden, a small paper airplane flew over to Ashley's desk and landed on her palm. Snape tried to look as though he didn't care nor want to look at the message, but did anyways, for he was curious at what the girl had received.

The small token was labeled with a word on the front, that said "_open_". Ashley opened it to find that it was in fact, a note.

_Dear, _was written but then scribbled out, replaced by an

_Ashley,  
>Why won't you let me show you around Hogwarts? I'll buy the butterbeer. ;)<br>_

_-S.B._

Ashley knew only too well who this note could've come from - none other than Sirius Black. He was despicable, writing something like this then believing that she would only too well agree to it.

So she wrote back, in an equal matter.

_Sirius, (is it?)  
>Why won't you stop being such a notorious git?<em>

-_Ashley. _

Ashley sent the note over to Sirius, who froze. James, who was sitting beside him, burst out laughing, as Professor Flitwick gave him a look that made James Potter go right back to studying.

This act only gave Snape more reason to believe that she was different, that she didn't care for the Marauders, and especially Sirius.

When class ended, Ashley got up, and headed straight for the door, without looking back at Snape _or _at Sirius. Before Ashley could get out though, Sirius came rushing up to her.

"What's wrong Everdeen?" He said with a sly smile on his face.

"What do you mean, Black?" She snapped.

"You know, you shouldn't mess with the wrong people...as I've said before, you don't want to end up like Snevillus, do you?"

"Don't call him that, Sirius! Get away from me...you're despicable," She said before starting to walk down the staircase to lunch. Sirius instead, did not give up, but followed her. Not knowing it, Snape was following her too, listening to their every word.

"Oh you know too well that you can't get away from me _that _easily." He smirked.

"I don't take too kindly to bullies, if that's what you mean." She told him back.

"Maybe I'll just have to _bully_ you around?" He sniggered. "Maybe you'd like to join _Snevillus _up on top of one of the towers, all alone?"

"Stop it!" Ashley said as she slapped him in the face. "I told you - Never. Call. Severus. That. Ever." She said as she ran to the Great Hall. Snape came rushing after her, alarmed at what she'd just done.

He pulled her arm at the last second, before she could do anything else. For a second, Ashley thought it was Sirius again, coming after her. But no, it was Severus.

"Severus." She said as she turned around.

"Why?" was all that came out of his mouth.

"What?"

"Why did you do that...you told him not to call me that and you...just why?" He asked.

"Because you don't _deserve _to be called that. You're a better person than him...and you should get treated better than that."

"I-" he started.

"It's not worth talking about, Sev. Just...nevermind..." She told him before starting to head into the Hall.

"Wait!" He called "Come...come sit with me," He told her.

_Wait, what did I say? No...she's just going to refuse, to say no, never, or what were you thinking? Ughh..why do I always make the worst decisions...it's no use. She won't and I know it, _he thought.

But to Snape's surprise, the exact opposite happened. "Oh...um, sure Severus." She said as she turned back and followed Snape to the corner of the long wooden table, where he had sat, alone. But he was not alone now, he at least...had someone.


	7. Confused, Luscious Lucius, and Snape

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Marauders. That is none other than the fantastic work of JK Rowling._

**Summary: **_Three fangirls, who stumble upon a time turner, find themselves whisked away to Hogwarts. But the only thing is, the magic doubled - and now they find themselves in an even bigger situation. Marauder's era. Remus/OC, Sirius/OC, Lucius/OC._

**AN: **_Thank youuuuu! Okay now do me a favour and read and review Lady Electricity's (Flik's) HP fic - A Different Kind of Magic. I'm also going to be writing a Rise of the Planet of the Apes one soon (with Dodge of course!). And for this fic well...ideas and suggestions are always welcome - I can't always figure out what to _

* * *

><p><strong>Flik: <strong>

Felicity was only too curious to find out exactly why Remus didn't want to go out with her. But not only was it that, it was also the fact that the _other _Marauders were going with him. She knew what he was: A werewolf. Could it be that this was a full moon? Flik tried to piece the puzzle together, yet a part of her already knew.

She headed towards Hogsmeade right after breakfast - with Ashley and Jenna, of course. They were equally as excited, if not, more. Ashley decided to ride in the same carriage as Snape for some reason, but Felicity didn't care. It was all too exciting! Hogsmeade was like the prime wizarding town - somewhere where they could just chill and explore.

The Marauders went along, too, but Flik already knew that in the evening, they would all be heading to the Shrieking Shack. Flik shook her head and continued to ride along in the carriage. For now, she told herself that she was just going to have a good time. With Remus or not.

"Come on, Jenna, lets go to the Three Broomsticks. I absolutely _need _a butterbeer right now," Flik suggested.

"Um...sorry, Flik, but I was going to go hang out with James,"

"Oh..." Flik said, clearly disappointed.

"Don't you want to come along? Remus will be there," Jenna teased. It was quite obvious that the two liked eachother, but now was not the right time for Jenna to make silly jokes. Flik was feeling a bit down, if not, confused.

"No, no...it's fine...I'll just hang out in here for awhile." She told her friend as she watched Jenna skipping off towards the Marauders, who were beckoning for her to join them. Flik noticed that Remus' head was down, he was not as lively as he usually was, and there was no familiar book in his hands.

If Flik didn't know any better, she would think that Remus was sick. But that was what all of the students thought anyways. _Sickly_ Remus Lupin - that poor boy. "Good thing Dumbledore had taken him in, he probably would be refused to even come to Hogwarts!"

Felicity called the bartender over. "A butterbeer please," She muttered as the bartender went to fetch the glass of fizzy liquid.

"Actually...make that _two_." A voice called out behind her. Flik whipped her head around. There, taking a seat on the stool next to her, was Lily Evans, all dressed up in her fall attire. Her fiery auburn hair flowed down her back and shoulders, as she smiled at Felicity. "Felicity, wasn't it?" Lily asked as she pulled her gloves off.

"Umm...yeah," Flik said.

"I was just going to get a butterbeer, when I saw you. You looked kind of lonely, actually," She told Flik.

"Maybe that's because I am," She replied.

"Well, could you tell me what's wrong?" She asked. Lily was trying to be the nice girl, well maybe that was because she _is _the nice girl, looking out for others and caring about their feelings. And Flik liked her, don't get me wrong. It was just that well...Lily wasn't quite what the three girls had expected. In Jenna's mind, she had actually come off as a little _too _friendly and goody-goody, what was exactly the opposite of Jenna. Ashley thought that she was just okay, but horrible for finally accepting James and not giving Severus another chance. And Felicity thought she was just...well, a bit nosy to be honest. But right now, Felicity was too confused to refuse the girl, and making another friend was not a bad thing either.

"I'm well..." she began, "I'm quite confused to tell you the truth." She told Lily.

"Confused? About what?" She asked. Felicity mentally rolled her eyes. But talking about _it_, wasn't such a bad thing. In some cases, it might have been good to let it out.

"Oh well...It's a boy. This boy I really liked, actually. And I thought he liked me back."

"Well what happened?"

"He kind of, well, _rejected _me. I dunno, maybe not in those words...but something like that."

"Are you positive that he likes you?"

"I was quite sure that he did. Maybe he still does. In a way I'm worried for him...he appears, _sick _at times..." Flik explained.

"Can I take a guess?" Lily asked as Flik nodded slightly. "Well, I'm pretty sure you're talking about Remus Lupin. The Marauder."

"Yeah."

"Since you told me your story, I guess I can tell you mine. Or a part of it, anyways."

"Sure." Filk said, though she was positive that she knew the whole story, that Lily was about to tell her. But Flik was bored, and listening didn't bother her.

"You know that boy, Severus...he used to be my best friend. The Marauders were horrible to him, so I disliked them all. Especially," Lily giggled a bit before continuing, "James Potter. He was the worst. But he still liked me, even though I hated his bloody guts. I always noticed that Sirius Black was James' right-hand man, while Peter was just a follower. Remus never struck me as mean, though he was certainly odd. Everyone thought he was sick, and he still is. Only Dumbledore let him into Hogwarts because he saw potential in that boy," Lily rolled her eyes before continuing, "And then, to get on with my story, Severus said some mean things to me...I think it was an accident, but it was still horrible none the less. I realized that the Sev I knew had turned into a monster of a sort. He was into Dark magic...and he had followers, almost like minions. He never forgot me though, and sometimes I realize this. But he's changed, and I've grown to accept that."

Felicity pretended to be interested as she took a sip of her butterbeer. "I've noticed that now you've got a thing for James." she teased.

"Well..." Lily blushed. "He's different. Once I gave him a chance, I learned that Potter was actually caring, brave, and loving. I don't regret any of my decisions."

"Awesome." Flik muttered.

"Do you mind me asking about your friend?"

"Which one?"

"Um...Ashley. Yes, Ashley."

"Well what about her?" Flik asked.

"She's become I dunno...friends? Is it? With Sev?"

"Yeah. I guess. She's not really into, well I don't know, but she never held an interest in the Dark arts. They're just friends."

"But you know...James Potter and the others - well not just them, but the rest of the school is starting to question if she's really his friend or just misguided in the ways of who's bad and who's not."

"But Severus isn't..._bad_. He's just different. You said it yourself."

"I know, I know...I don't hate Severus...I just don't forgive him. And I don't forget what he said to me. I'll never forget it."

"He must've been a good friend for you to care that much about him." Felicity said as she took another sip of her butterbeer.

**Jenna: **

"So you've finally stopped trying to get Lucius's attention?" Sirius teased Jenna as the headed down the snow covered pathway in Hogsmeade.

"Ahem!" Jenna protested. "Luscious Lucius definitely does _not _deserve any of my attention!"

"Luscious Lucius?" James asked, a shocked expression on his face. He was definitely questioning his strange friend's nicknames...and the way she plain talked was just abnormal.

"Oh shut up, James. " She playfully punched him in the shoulder. "That's just a silly nickname that I gave him. You know, because his hair is just so..._luscious_." She mocked Lucius.

Peter just stared at Jenna like she was a work of art. He clearly admired her, but never knew the right things to say. Jenna knew it too, that he thought she was quite..._something_. She noticed Remus still, head bent, looking at the pathway, not uttering a word to the other four.

"So...what's wrong with Remus?" She whispered to Sirius.

"He's um..." Jenna noticed that James gave him a slight nudge to his side before quickly bursting out with, "sick! Very very sick!"

James rolled his eyes and gave a better explanation. "He just has a winter cold, that's all. It's freezing outside anyways, I'm surprised we all haven't caught something."

"Oh, uh...yeah." Jenna said as she continued to walk down the path, her boots making imprints in the soft snow. She had an idea of what Remus's "winter cold" was anyways. And it was simple. Anyone who had read the Harry Potter books knew that Remus Lupin wasn't an average guy. He was a fricken _werewolf_. And he had his "time of the month" just the same as any other girl.

Sirius broke the awkward silence. "So whats with your friend, Ashley? It's quite obvious that she doesn't like me, for some odd reason."

"Maybe it's because you have a way of...well, hurting her friends."

"Aw, come on, Kay. It's not like I'd ever hurt you or Flik, ever. You guys are literally awesome. The awesomest most brilliant thing Hogwarts has ever seen in ages!"

"No...I meant, well...Severus."

"Severus? As in..._Snevillus? Snevillus Snape!_ Oh Merlin this is good! She's mad at me for being a dick to Snape? Didn't you notice that no one..._no one _in Hogwarts thinks he's a fine guy? He's weird, and he called Lily Evans a...a _mudblood!" _Sirius burst out laughing, now choking on his on spit. Jenna chuckled at him, and thought that he was just making a complete fool out of himself. Well there you have it: Sirius Black.

"Maybe Ash just doesn't like you because you're well, what you said. A complete dick to Snape. Between you and me, Sirius, It looks like she cares for him. Snevillus has a friend now, and as gorgeous and intimidating as she may be, well, she's his buddy. Now if you want advice, then listen: I have one word for you. Apologize."

"Take it easy, Jen. I've already _tried _to apologize to Ashley. She's been rather refusing if you ask me."

"That's because, well...lets face it, Black. You think too much of yourself. That you're "oh-so cool" and shit. According to me, well, you _are _a badass. And an awesome trouble-maker at that. But to her, well...you're just obnoxious. Think about it man." Jenna explained.

The four Marauders and Jenna continued along the path, only to find none other than "Luscious Lucius" with his "cronies" going the opposite direction.

"Well well well...if it isn't the famed James Potter." Lucius spat. Jenna smiled as an idea came to her. As James, Sirius, and Lucius Malfoy were in a heated argument, as always, Jenna reached down and scooped together a ball of white snow. She packed it down, then as Lucius went for his wand, she threw it right at his face, as it exploded all over his "luscious" hair.

"What! You little- " Lucius looked at the four Marauders, not even thinking who could've done it. "Who threw it?" He exclaimed as he asked his friends. They all pointed at Jenna, who guiltily gave Lucius a smile.

"Hey Lucius. Thought you needed a bit of cheering up."

"I should've known you'd do something like that. Anyways...why are _you_ with them? A snake among the lions I see."

"And a brave snake at that. Shut up Malfoy. You and your little arrogant friends always have something nice to say." James yelled at him, defending Jenna.

"She's apart of _my _house, if you don't remember. Now, I don't have time to waste with you and your petty little friends, Jenna."

"I know Lucius. Anyways, I hope I made your day. See you later, alligator!" She yelled at him as he stomped away, trailed by his minions.

"Wow. I'm speechless. That went well." Sirius told her with a smile.

"You know...I actually kind of liked that bit...a snake among the lions. Well you know, not all snakes are bad." She told them as they continued to walk down the path, the winter air surrounding them.

**Ashley: **

Ashley walked with Severus Snape to the Hog's Head, a quiet, almost shady part of Hogsmeade. The only other bar than the Three Broomsticks, the Hogs Head was a good place to get away from the other students, and it was quiet. Snape took a seat at a table in the corner of the dimly-lit room as Ashley followed.

"I hope this place isn't _too _dingy for you." Snape said as a waitress came up to them and asked for their orders.

"It's great. I love it, Sev." Ashley told him as he almost cringed at the old nickname. "Oh, I'll have a hot chocolate," she told the waitress as the hag-ish witch wrote down the order.

"Same as her." Severus muttered as his hair drooped in front of his face. He quickly pushed it away. "So tell me, Miss Everdeen-"

"It's Ashley." She corrected as he continued.

"Ashley. Why did you do that?"

"I've already told you. I don't like bullies. I can't stand them. They're hopeless really, like they don't have anything better to do than make your life miserable at the same time."

"But don't you see? You've angered him...a _Marauder. _And now you're their target."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ashley asked as Snape nodded. "Well then I'm delighted." Snape gave her a weird look as she continued to explain. "He thinks just because he's the powerful and handsome Sirius Black that he can have whoever he wants? Not me." She laughed as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Severus left his untouched. "You've got quite some nerve to do that."

"Meh. It doesn't bother me. Anyways, to tell you the truth, I think you're far more interesting than Black.", Severus's face lit up at Ashley's words. "You've actually got talent and skill for Potions and the Dark Arts, while he just gets Remus or another Ravenclaw girl to do it for him. I must admit, he _is _good in Defense Against the Dark Arts - but at least you know the power behind them, not just how to fend them off."

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course. You've always struck me as powerful anyways, hiding behind that mask of yours. Now you tell me - what do you think of me?"

"Are you serious? After all of that...you telling me all of what you think...you just want my opinion of you?"

"Are you going to tell me or not? Because if not, then I really don't see much point in this friendship. Honestly, Severus, that's not how you treat people," Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Um...well I think you're brave. Your powerful and well-spoken." Severus wanted to say the words "pretty", "sweet", and "kind" as well but he knew that she might not take that in the right way. Plus, Snape would never say something like that. He'd be far too scared that he would screw up in saying it, and then the girl would hate him forever. Which was clearly not how Ashley thought of him.

"I have faults too. Don't deny them."

Severus was shocked. Now after the well given compliment, she asks him to give his opinions on her faults? Who was this girl? And what was she thinking?

"Oh...well...You're aggressive."

"I already knew that one, Sev." She laughed.

"Okay okay, and sometimes you can be obnoxious and rude."

"Thank you." She told him. "I had always known that I was aggressive, but never rude or obnoxious." She rolled her eyes. "Thanks Sev."

"Are you being sarcastic now?"

"No. I'm just thanking you for all the fun I'm having right now. I've never had this much fun with a friend in ages, well except for Jenna and Flik, they don't count because, they're too close to me. They're like my sisters, even though I'm the youngest. "

"And how is being the youngest?"

"It's great. I can get away with anything." She laughed. "Okay, maybe not everything. And certainly not in Hogwarts. But yeah. They're great. But so are you. You're like this guy that I can tell everything to, but you're mysterious in your own way. And you certainly won't tell me..._anything_."

"That's not true!" Snape protested. "I can tell you more about me."

"Sure." Ashley rolled her eyes again. Snape wasn't ever going to tell her about his abusive father, his mother who strived for him every day, or Lily. Especially Lily. She knew for a fact that none of these were ever going to happen, and that he'd only ever make small talk with her.

But she was wrong. "I used to be friends with Lily. Lily Evans."


	8. Transformed, the Big Bad Wolf, and Grim

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Marauders. That is none other than the fantastic work of JK Rowling._

**Summary: **_Three fangirls, who stumble upon a time turner, find themselves whisked away to Hogwarts. But the only thing is, the magic doubled - and now they find themselves in an even bigger situation. Marauder's era. Remus/OC, Sirius/OC, Lucius/OC._

**AN: **_Anywaysssss...Thank you to Pinkieswore, Countcrescent, and Lady Electricity (Flik) for reviewing. Also check out Flik's HP fangirls fic which is totally awesome because she is a way better writer than me. Also I was thinking of changing my pen-name to The SecretSerpent or ScarletWolf [my Pottermore username]. I've always just used Ashley and I kind of want something unique. Anyways again - I recommend A Different Kind of Magic by Lady Electricity. I also recommend An Exquisite Pain by xxthethieflordxx which is a Tom Riddle/OC fic. You know sometimes you find some fanfics that you are absolutely OBSESSED with? Well yeah, I'm obsessed with those two. _

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna: <strong>

Jenna sat in Transfiguration room as she sighed. The schoolwork was way harder than she had expected! McGonagall was more strict, and Hogwarts was even larger than she had imagined. The stress was really getting to her, and even the Marauders couldn't help.

"School getting to you?" James asked as he took a seat behind Jenna, next to Lily, who just smiled as usual, half-clinging to James's arm.

"Yeah. I guess," Jenna replied as she ran a hand through her long blond hair.

"Hogwarts is harder than you expected, I get it." James said as she opened his textbook.

"Yeah well...it's making me tired and awfully stressed. Sometimes I feel like if I didn't have you guys, or the girls...I'd be dead!" Jenna exclaimed as Lily put a hand to her own mouth. James gave Jenna a weird look as the rest of the class stared. "Is there something wrong?" Jenna asked as she observed their expressions.

"Y- Your -" Lily was cut off as McGonagall started the class.

"Now class, today we will be learning about the three forms of Human Transfiguration. Human Transfiguration refers to Transformation where either the target or end-product is a human being. As well as the general Human Transfiguration spells that exists, this category houses the following type of transformation magic: Animagus, An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into a specific animal at will. It is a learned, rather than hereditary skill, unlike those of a Metamorphmagus. A metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will, rather than requiring Polyjuice Potion or a spell like the rest of the wizarding population. They are extemely rare, and I myself have only known of a few in existance," McGonagall explained as she gave a knowing stare at Jenna.

_What was that all about?, _she thought. McGonagall looked surprised yet knowing at the same time. Like she almost knew that Jenna was something..._different_.

McGonagall continued to explain the lesson to the students, "And third, are werewolves. A werewolf is a human being who, upon the complete rising of the full moon, turns into a fearsome and deadly near-wolf. Werewolves can be easily distinguished from regular wolves by several small distinguishing characteristics, such as the pupils of the eyes, the snout shape, and the tufted tail. At all other times, they appear as normal humans, though will often seem to be ill as the full moon approaches. This condition is caused by infection with lycanthropy, usually occurring when a human is bitten by a transformed werewolf. Now if you'll turn to page 97, there are descriptions of each of the three forms, as well as details describing them adding to what I have just explained."

As the rest of the students scribbled down the information with their quills, McGonagall walked down the aisle to Jenna. "Miss Kay. I suggest you take a second look at your hair," She told her as Jenna grabbed a handful of her (then-blond) hair. She held it too her face as she watched the strands turn several different shades of crimson red.

"W- What's happening to me!" Jenna exclaimed.

"It would in my best accusations to label you...a metamorphmagus, the most rare of human transfiguration."

_A metamorphmagus? Me? But those are born, not made._

"But I...I was-"

_"Shut up you stupid girl! Don't tell her that you weren't born that way! God - that would just give you away. You're not from here, remember? This is all fiction - and through some crazy event you ended up here with Felicity and that Ashley girl!"_

Felicity straightened up as she stopped herself. Now there were voices in her head? What else could possibly be more weird?

_"Oh come on, Jenna Rose Kay! Didn't your mother ever teach you when to stop talking! Don't utter a _word _to McGonagall. Pretend that you are one, because in this dimension, you _are_!" _The voice told her. It was strange - this voice. It sounded like herself, but there was no way that Jenna was thinking this.

_"Tell her that you've always been this way. Do it - now."_

"Oh, I've always b- been this way, P- Professor..."

"Well why didn't you tell me sooner! Metamorphmagi are rare! You're a perfect example of one, when stressed or when feeling different emotions, your hair changes colour, and you can change your appearance at will, correct?"

"Um...right," Jenna said as the rest of the class stared at her.

"Class - now dear Jenna here may have been a little shy to reveal this, but it was quite obvious for those who knew. Miss Kay is a metamorphmagus, one of the three types of Human Transfiguration. If you'll be so kind, dear, to show us your abilities?" McGonagall asked her.

_"I don't know how to change on my own,"_ Jenna asked, or merely, told herself.

The head voice came back. _"Think of what you want to change, and _concentrate_. Let your emotions run wild, kid."_

There was no other option than to listen to the strange voice. Jenna listened, and wondered what would happen. She thought of when her dog, Millie, got run over by a car and killed, when she was just seven. It was horrifying, Jenna remembered that she couldn't sleep for days and how she cried over the dog. It was so hard to act, Jenna had never been good at acting or lying, but thinking of the old memory made her feel a little sad. The class ooh-ed and ahh-ed at her for awhile, but Jenna was the only one who didn't even know what was happening to herself.

"Quite talented you are, Miss Kay."

"Sorry, Professor?"

"Your hair! Jenna your hair is blue!" Sirius called out to her as she examined a strand of her once blond, then red, and now a dark blue, almost black. As she did so, she gasped in shock to see that her fingernails had turned a charcoal black.

"Splendid!" McGonagall exclaimed as she slumped back into her seat.

_"Spendid indeed." _Jenna told herself.

_"Get used to it, kid, you're going to be a metamorphmagus for a long time in this realm," _Her head voice told her back in an obnoxious, almost snarky tone.

**Flik: **

Felicity sat in the large chesterfield sofa in the Gryffindor common room, studying, or _trying _to study. It really was hard, and for some reason the only one out of the trio was Ashley who was doing exceptional in her studies. Probably because of Snape, Flik thought as she rolled her eyes. Not to mention that her Potions wasn't getting any easier. Slughorn had been harsh, and harsh indeed on Flik, insisting that she go to another, more indifficult class. But no, she was not a quitter, and she was definitely not going to some fifth-year or fourth-year Potions class.

"Having trouble?" A voice asked her as Felicity whipped her head around.

"Remus?" She asked, surprised that he would approach her after his ignoring and almost un-friendly attitude.

"Felicity. So what's up? I'm sorry I haven't been around...showing _you _around. I guess I'm not a very good host to new Gryffindors," He admitted, taking a seat beside her.

"Nonsense, Remus. You're great. Honestly," Flik said, trying to cover up and reassure the fact that Lupin was actually right, he hadn't been acting very kind to her over the past few days.

"Well, I wanted to be your friend. Sorry that I'm not doing such a good job."

"Stop apologizing," Flik said as she got up.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Well...no. Not exactly anyways."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"I...I don't know."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Remus offered as he got up from his seat as well. His eyes only showed kindness - nothing else.

"I...Okay. Sure," Felicity agreed as she walked side by side with Remus until they got outside. It was cold, the snow was melting on the ground yet the dampness made everything seem wet. Remus walked along the path, his hands in his pockets. Flik was shivering - even though she was used to this kind of weather back home it still didn't seem right.

"You don't have to tell me," Remus said as he rested his arms on the wooden bridge railing. "But I'd like to know." He continued.

"I...I know." Flik admitted, though not finishing her sentence, Remus already had a clue of what she was talking about. Who he was, _what _he was. And how he couldn't control it.

"K- Know what?" Remus asked.

"Your damn secret. Don't lie to me, you're not a sick boy. You're full of life...and you're nice to me,"

"W- what secret, Felicity? I don't know what you're talking about." Remus tried to hide his nervousness but it was quite obvious to Flik.

"Oh please, Remus. I knew...I always knew but I never admitted it. It was bothering me since the day I met you. I know what you are."

"What! What am I then?" Remus showed aggression, he was not the same quiet, calm boy that had tried to comfort her in the Gryffindor common room. He was scared, she could see it, yet he was angry. How could she, a human girl, know about his...transformations? Was he really that careless as to not take precaution when transforming in the Shrieking Shack? No. The Marauders were always there for him, and only Dumbledore knew. Everyone had thought he was sickly, frail, and studious. Not a monster. But who could deny that? No one. He _was _a monster, and he knew it himself.

Flik was silent, she had not seen this side of him. He repeated the question over to her, yelling at her. "What. Am. I, Felicity?"

She leaned close so her lips softly brushed his left ear. "_Werewolf._" She whispered. Remus Lupin had then started to calm down as she grasped his hand. "Stop, Remus. Don't be angry with me."

He pushed her away. "I'm dangerous. I'll hurt you." He told her.

"No!" Felicity insisted as she faced him again. "You won't. You can control it, I know you can."

"You don't understand, do you, Felicity? I'm a monster. A killer."

"Then why do you let the Marauders help you when you transform?" She asked him as he stared her down.

"You probably know, they are animagi! Not yourself! You'd be stupid to stay with me."

"Stop denying the fact that you know you can control it! You take wolfsbane, I know it! You are _not _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde!" She screamed at him, though Remus clearly did not understand the reference to the split personality thing.

He put his hand to her cheek. "I'm afraid, Felicity. I'm afraid I'll hurt you. Don't be around me when I transform. Don't come near me at all."

"I can't help it that I'm...attracted, to...to _you_." She admitted, watching Remus's eyes in the moonlight.

"I like you too, Flik," He told her, using her nickname. She smiled. There was going to be only one way for her to help him, and even he knew that at the time. What was the first known form of Human Transformation? Species A: An Animagus.

**Ashley: **

It was raining. Ashley hated the rain, most would think that's ironic seeing as though she lived in the very town that held the most rainfall in Canada. She groaned, as she watched the pitter-patter of raindrops fall onto the window. If History of Magic couldn't get any worse. Snape was feverously scribbling down the notes that Professor Binns had told them to copy, as Ashley fell asleep on his left shoulder.

All of a sudden, she felt a ball of paper hit the back of her head. Ashley rolled her eyes and ignored it, only to be alerted again when _another _ball of paper hit her. Now it was just starting to get annoying. She picked it up and unfolded it as she read,

"Dear, Ashley  
>Why do you still continue to play this dangerous game? We both know who's going to win in the end.<br>-S.B."

S.B: Sirius Black. Ugh. Could he just leave her alone for a second?

Severus looked back to Ashley, "Something wrong?" He asked her.

"Uh...nothing," She denied, going back to listening to Binns drone on about Goblin wars and Centaur uprisings.

"You can't _lie _to me," Snape told her as she remembered that even as a child, Severus Snape was a very skilled Legilimens and Occlumens. She, on the other hand, had absolutely no experience what so ever, and that she was vulnerable to all who could enter and see her mind.

"I know. But if you were a good friend, you wouldn't allow yourself to read my mind all of the time." She told him as she rolled her eyes. Ignoring Sirius Black was hard, she had to admit. He was attractive, as everyone had said, girls swooned over the teenage Black. But Ashley didn't care. She knew that a part of him had ruined Severus's life, making him feel terrible.

"Is it Black?" He asked.

"I said not to read my mind, Sev!" She yelled though Binns not caring, continued to teach the ever-so-bored class.

"I wasn't, I really wasn't. It was just kind of obvious, thats all."

Ashley sighed, Severus Snape really was good at just, well..._reading _people. He had a talent for knowing things, for sure.

After class, she was once again blocked exit by Sirius Black.

"Get out of my way, Sirius," She told him as she grasped her books, not wanting him to perhaps do something terrible to her for breaking his nose.

"I don't recall us being on first name terms, Everdeen, though I can't deny that I don't mind it." He smiled, just like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Just leave me alone."

"You see...that's just it, I _can't _leave you alone."

"You think you're all that, do you? That no girl can resist the magical sway of Sirius Black, the oh-so-sexy Gryffindor who can have whoever he wants. Well no. It all ends here. People don't know you for who you _really _are: a bully."

"The sexy Gryffindor? Well I'll just take that as a first compliment."

"It wasn't supposed to be."

"I warned you," he told her, his smile now gone, he had turned somewhat cold.

"Do you _think I care_?" She countered as she tried to leave, though Sirius still wouldn't let her leave without an exceptional answer.

"I told you. _We both know who's going to win in the end._" Sirius said as he sauntered off to meet with the Marauders. Ashley sighed and headed back to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons with Severus.

He didn't scare her. Okay, maybe Sirius Black _did _scare her. But only a little.


	9. Changes

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Marauders. That is none other than the fantastic work of JK Rowling._

**Summary: **_Three fangirls, who stumble upon a time turner, find themselves whisked away to Hogwarts. But the only thing is, the magic doubled - and now they find themselves in an even bigger situation. Marauder's era. Remus/OC, Sirius/OC, Lucius/OC._

**AN: **_Thanks to ThatGirlWithTheObsessions, Lady Electricity, LittleCatZ, Dark Void Princess 21, Countcresent, pinkieswore, mikaelaking and anyone else who read the last chapters! I was surprised when I found out I had 27! And go check out Lady Electricity's fanfics - they're awesome! [She's the one who's been recommending this to all y'all so I have that many reviews! :O_

_For those who don't know, this was originally going to be a Snape/OC for Ashley - though with much thinking, I figured they would be better together as friends. She is actually Sirius/OC though it may not seem like it at the moment. And please go check out my poll this is really important!_

_-Much love, Ashley. _

* * *

><p><strong>Flik: <strong>

Flik sat in the Gryffindor common room, as always, just _trying _to study and do her homework. But now, everything was different. Remus was next to her, and everyone else in the room was just..._staring_. Never had they expected Remus Lupin - the sickly pale boy who always had his nose in a book...with a girl. And not just any girl, but Felicity. She was different, and ever since the day she came to Hogwarts, the other girls were jealous of her and her two friends.

"See, instead of stewing the lacewings you have to _boil _them. It's pretty simple actually, you'll do better." Remus reassured her with a smile. And they were both happy now.

But underneath all of Remus's smiles and jokes, she could sense something. He was hiding _something_, something Dark. She truly liked him, he was great, and the most perfect guy she could imagine. They shared everything in common, well except for Felicity lacking in Potions. What could it be? She wondered through her awkward happiness.

"Yeah well...don't lie - I suck." She told him as she laughed.

"Please Felicity, you _do not _suck. You just need more practice."

Flik heard a loud smash as someone started stomping across the red and gold room. "Merlin, Arthur! Sometimes you really are too obsessed with muggles! Honestly, taking surveys from muggle-borns? You're so obsessed with them that you won't even take a second look at me!" A slightly plump redheaded girl named Molly Prewett yelled back to another redheaded boy who Felicity assumed was Arthur.

"Molly please! It was only for educational matters in Muggle Studies! Of course I care about you, I love you!" He insisted as he chased after her, only to be slammed in the face with the girl's dorms door. He slumped as he went back to the boys dorms.

Flik chuckled. Was that Molly and Arthur Weasley? Honestly, they were too cute, already dating? She asked herself as she leaned against Remus's shoulder. Now she questioned herself and Remus - were _they _dating? What was their relationship?

"Seems like Weasley's having girl troubles again," James chuckled as he took a seat beside Flik and Remus with Lily Evans. "Hey Remus. Flik." He smiled.

"Hi James!" Felicity exclaimed.

"So what are you too up to lately?" Lily asked, remembering their conversation a couple of weeks ago in the Three Broomsticks. She gave Felicity a knowing look as she played with a strand of her hair.

"Ugh. Studying." Flik sighed as she leaned back into the big red and gold couch.

"You'll get used to Hogwarts life eventually." James said as he gave her a wink.

"Honestly, I don't know how you guys can do this for six years."

"Soon to be seven. Speaking about that - are you and Jenna and Ashley coming back for your seventh year here?" He asked her.

Honestly, Felicity didn't have a clue about that. When were they going home? Yes, she missed her sisters, her dogs, her mum, and all of her other friends, but giving up Remus and Hogwarts would be too hard. Was she really fitting in the story? And Jenna - well she seemed perfectly fine here, with the Marauders and fangirling over Lucius. And what about Ashley? She really was getting close to Snape, and Sirius had a connection to her that even he couldn't explain.

"I...I don't know." She quickly blurted out.

"Well it'd be pretty boring around here without you guys." Remus said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah...it would." Flik said as she slumped back into the couch.

Now she had just _another _problem on her hands. 1st: Was Remus's transformations and their relationship, and how she could be with him. 2nd: Well now...that was just it. She had to get home somehow, but where exactly was home now?

The next day. 

Flik rushed over to Jenna and Ashley as soon as she saw them exit from the Slytherin common room. They jumped in surprise as they saw their friend, who was now hyper-ventilating for some odd reason.

"Can...we...go to the...library...now?" Flik asked between breaths.

"Um, sure. I kind of need to tell you guys something too."

"Sure I'll come." Ashley agreed as she carried her school books with her.

The three girls then ran to the library, as they scrambled to find a table and sit down. The librarian gave them a stern look as she quieted down.

"Well..." Flik started. "I know you may not believe me...but I think Remus is hiding something...Something Dark."

"Well if that wasn't obvious!" Jenna exclaimed.

"I think it may be...well, could it be Fenrir Greyback?" Ashley asked the other two as Felicity facepalmed.

"How could I be so stupid!" She exclaimed. "Of course it's probably Fenrir Greyback. Why else would he want to protect me?"

"Exactly. The Wolfsbane Potion will keep him in his state of mind when he is transformed, correct?" Ashley asked them as Felicity nodded. "So that means he couldn't hurt you unintentionally. Maybe when he was afraid that you were going to get hurt...it was because of his leader...the one who created him - Fenrir Greyback. Who we all know is a mass murderer and muggle hater. He also was working for Volde-"

"Don't say the name!" Jenna yelled out.

"Be quiet! Or I'll send all three of you out!" The librarian snapped at them.

"Sorry." Ashley apologized as she continued. "The Dark Lord, I mean."

"You're a genius, Ash! But then what about the Marauders? I mean, aren't they in danger too?" Flik asked her.

Jenna stopped fiddling with her wand as she looked up. "No. Why would they be? When they're transformed, they're animagus. They can run, hide, or transform back to their human selves."

"Right..."

"So what were you thinking? You know, to keep you safe?" Ashley asked Flik.

"Well...it's totally out of the question and impossible for me but...I was thinking of becoming like them...like the other animagi."

"An animagus! Flik are you crazy? Unregistered animagi are forbidden! Who knows how much trouble you could get yourself into? Plus you don't even know your own damned patronus."

"Then we'll have to find out, won't we, Jenna?" Ashley asked her.

"Speaking of animagi...I think I'm something...different." Jenna told the both of them.

"What now Jen?" Ashley asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Pfft. Stop it you. McGonagall knows and so do I. It's well...In transfiguration yesterday...my hair...my hair it changed. When I was really stressed out, you know. And then I experimented more with my feelings and my nails turned black. _She _thinks I'm a metamorphmagus. And then this really weird voice told me to go along with it so I wouldn't be questioned. It was just so...freaking weird." She told them.

She wanted to tell them about the note...the note that had landed on her hand whist she was studying under the tree. But that was just probably another boy who fancied her. _Did they connect in any way?, _Jenna asked herself.

"A metamorphmagus! But those are born...not _made_." Flik exclaimed.

"I know...and that's the weird thing." She sighed. "Look." Jenna told them as she made her hair turn an icy blue and her nails a cool minty green. "I haven't quite mastered the eyes yet, but the hair is doing..._great_."

"Looks more like the bride of Frankenstein." Felicity joked as Ashley rolled her eyes.

**Ashley:**

Ashley rolled her eyes as she stretched out on the long green Slytherin couch. Days usually ended like this, eating in the Great Hall with Sev and Jenna then being interrupted by Sirius Black. Boy was he ever persistent. He was getting more annoying by the day, not talking to her, yet giving her knowing looks of satisfaction.

And what bothered her even more was that deep down she...felt...somewhat attracted to him. What was exactly was she _never wanted _in the first place.

Ashley sighed as she got up. The rain only added to the ever-depressing low lighting of the Slytherin common room. She ran down to the library, and as she had expected, Severus was there. She walked up to the table he was sitting at and took a seat as she said, "Hey. Whatcha' reading?"

"Nothing of your interest."

"Well I'm not going to argue, it looks pretty boring," Ashley said as she looked over at the title. _Remedial plants and their Resources. _Gah. Not something of her interest, for sure.

"Something bothering you?" He asked as he marked his page and set the leathery book down.

"No...well, not exactly. I just...never mind, Sev." She said as she let her thought go. There was no way she was telling him that she was from the future. The future where Harry Potter was written by a woman named JK Rowling and that none of this was real. But if she were telling the truth, yes, that was exactly what was bothering her. She had missed her mom, her dog, and her family. Not to mention her other friends. But was that home now? Exactly was Flik was thinking. Though she had something to live for: Remus.

Ashley on the other hand was stuck. Stuck between Severus, who she so much wanted to change. And fate. Fate knowing that if she did so it could jeopardize the entire plot. And then there was Black. Sirius Black - who she was starting to have second thoughts about. Deep down - she didn't want him to die either, but killing Bellatrix wasn't going to solve anything. It would only make _her _a murderer.

And then was the other question. Was just Jenna, Flik, and Ashley _being _here bad enough? Certainly - though did it destroy everything in the Marauder's Era?

Wanting to go back was hard enough. But stuck in between worlds was just torturing. Why couldn't Dumbledore be more clear?

**Jenna: **

Jenna sat quietly in the Slytherin common room, with nothing else to do. She was confuzzled. She longed for the Malfoy so much, yet things almost always got in the way. Lately she learned to ignore her feelings for him, not caring. But it was impossible. The Marauders took her thoughts off him...but only for a minute or two.

She decided that maybe she'd find something interesting in the Room of Requirement. So she got up and headed straight for the seventh floor. She passed by an unmarked hallway, with a portrait that she assumed was the marker for the room.

_"Come on, Jenna...think...think. I need a place to find something. I need a place to find something...I need a place to find something.", _She thought as she paced back and forth. She was just about to give up on finding the room when a small indentation grew, and grew, and eventually turned out to be a door.

_"Hm...turns out you've succeeded." _The voice came back.

_"Okay mister! Tell me who you are! NOW!" _Jenna screamed back in her head.

_"Nah ah ah...good girls always wait. You'll be rewarded when you do."_

_"What does that supposed to mean?" _

_"I'm not telling you this instant. Now look."_

_"Look for what? I came here on my own business."_

_"Oh and you just think that you thought that up on your own? Nope. I planted it inside your damn little head of yours. Now get me the diadem."_

_"Whaaaa-?" _Jenna thought as she remembered exactly what a diadem was. It was Rowena Ravenclaw's! Now the real question was: Who was the voice inside her head? It surely couldn't be herself...could it?

_"Good girl," _The voice said again. _"Now since you've done so well. I'll answer one of your questions. Only one though. Think of it as a hint. If you're thinking about your metamorphmagus abilities and well, of course, _me - _then yes. I gave you those abilities."_

"What the hell-?" Jenna said out loud. Mr. Voice gave her the metamorphmagus gift?

_"Of course I did. I did so you could conceal yourself well. Don't worry, I'll tell you when I want you to use them soon enough. And for what purpose."_

"Fine...just...if you're not going to tell me who you are, at least tell me what I should call you!" Jenna exclaimed, her voice so loud it echoed throughout the whole room of hidden things.

_"My name is a riddle. Of course, you don't know me well enough to find out. At first, I thought that I would pretend to be your...mind. Now you know that I'm a person. A spirit, some would say. Am I dead? Maybe. I don't like to talk about myself much. I would rather...focus on _you_. Now...go find a box. A brown box that most would pass by unnoticed. It holds the diadem."_

"Now Mr. Riddle," Jenna said before she stopped herself. Riddle...why was that so familiar...Riddle, Riddle, No, it couldn't be. Tom? Tom Riddle? And a diadem. Ravenclaw's! But a spirit...Voldemort hadn't been defeated yet. Harry wasn't even _born yet_.

_"Why'd you stop yourself? You were getting so good, it was almost funny. No. I'm not Tom Riddle. That pathetic excuse for a "lord". But I did know him."_

"Know V- V- Voldemort?" Jenna managed to pronounce that _name_.

_"Yes now go fetch me the-"_

"Jenna?" Someone asked as Jenna's head whipped around. To her surprise, it was the person the most wanted to see...yet at the same time least wanted to see.

Lucius Malfoy.

"L- Lucius?" She asked.

"Miss Kay." He nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question."

"Fine."

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She asked without thinking, like she usually did. Only this time - it was on impulse.

"I haven't been avoid-"

"Yes you have!" She screamed at him. Why wasn't he, her favourite character from the HP series - not talking to her! Ugh! It made her so mad and stressed out, he had no idea!

"Fine. I don't know. To be honest - I've never seen anyone like you. You're weird. Awkward. Socially unacceptable." And then he stepped closer to her, his hot breath on her face. "Yet you're somewhat perfect. In a sense."

"W- What does that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I was..._intimidated _by you. You seemed popular. You're a Slytherin who doesn't even _act _like a Slytherin. You're weird, yet you had the...the _nerve _to challenge me. To hit me with something the muggles would call...a snowball."

"Hey, Malfoy. It was fun. Sometimes you need to live a little. Lighten up, you know?"

"Well...I don't know. I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I have Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Selwyn, Knox, and Wren. I have friends."

"That was never my question. And to be honest, you don't."

"Yes I do, Miss Kay."

"My. Name. Is. JENNA!" She roared at him as her hair turned a coal black that was changing to a fiery red every few seconds. Lucius jumped back in shock.

"You're a...a..."

"Yeah. You saw me. Metamorphmagus." She said to him, her lips just inches from his. "What are we, anyways. First I obsess over you, you ignore me, then I apparently intimidate you, so you find it weird but cool at the same time, and then now...here we are. We haven't talked in weeks, you know."

"Sometimes you don't need words to tell someone something." He said.


	10. Awkwardness

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Marauders. That is none other than the fantastic work of JK Rowling._

**Summary: **_Three fangirls, who stumble upon a time turner, find themselves whisked away to Hogwarts. But the only thing is, the magic doubled - and now they find themselves in an even bigger situation. Marauder's era. Remus/OC, Sirius/OC, Lucius/OC._

**AN: **_A whole bunch of flowers to Lady Electricity, Countcresent, Pinkieswore, and ThatGirlWithTheObesessions. Thanks soooo much for reviewing!  
><em>

_As always I have a few recommendations:  
>Different Kind of Magic by <span>Lady Electricity<span>.  
>Clandestine (which is part two so read part one first), Simplicity, by <span>TwistedRaver<span>.  
>An Exquisite Pain by <span>xxthethieflordxx<span>. _

_They are all awesomely "toats-ma-goats" awesome. Feel free to leave a review. Don't forget to click the button at the bottom of this chapter titled "Review". They make me want to write more anyways *winks*. _

_-Ashley._

* * *

><p><strong>FelicityJenna/Ashley:**

"Oh my Rowling," Ashley said as she facepalmed. "I just remembered. The Winter Ball is coming up."

"A ball?" Flik asked. The three girls were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, gossiping like they had when they were back in the real world. They hadn't done this in so long, sitting and talking with one another.

"Uh...yeah. Rodolphus Lestrange is taking Bellatrix Black. You know..."

"So?" Jenna said as she rolled her eyes.

"I heard Severus talking about it. He said that Lestrange, one of his friends had just asked that psychopath, Bellatrix, out to the Winter Ball. And plus, They've had their eye on you and I since we stole all of the attention from the house, and I heard that Narcissa had something nasty planned for you since she saw Lucius Malfoy and you flirting a couple of days ago." Ashley winked.

"She _what! _Oh no...that bitch is going down." Jenna smirked.

"Not the problem here!" Flik said as Ashley continued.

"Even Slughorn said that there was a Ball coming up. He notified all of the students in Slytherin house a while ago," She said as she shot Jenna a look, "Though you were out."

"Hey, I was just..." She remembered her and Lucius's little "meeting" in the Room of Requirement the other day, as the mysterious voice wanted her to finish a job. Though Jenna was curious of who the voice was, still, she hadn't heard him for awhile. "Never mind." She stopped herself.

"Well...I do recall some of the Ravenclaws talking to Molly Weasley the other day about some ball or other. Of course they wanted her to go with Arthur Weasley." Flik said as she sighed.

"So if you _are _going...then who would you go with?" Felicity asked Ashley.

"I don't know. Honestly I probably _wouldn't _go. Balls? Yuck. I better not."

"Well what about you?" She asked Jenna.

"Of course, Lucius and I have been um...conversing a bit more lately. Though I'm not sure he'd ask me. He still likes Narcissa after all. Plus, how would I know what colour my hair would change? Then my ball gown wouldn't match." She said as Ashley laughed. Getting metamorphmagus powers and all Jenna cared about is what her hair colour would look like on a dress? "Better question, Flik. What about _you_?" She asked back.

"Remus and I..." Felicity started.

"Oh splendid! I knew you would go together!" Ashley exclaimed as Flik let out a sigh.

"I don't know. He probably hasn't even heard that there _was _a ball."

"Well when he _does..._" Jenna winked.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna: <strong>

Jenna walked down the long spiral-ey staircase after a boring class of Transfiguration with Trelawney. Ugh. That woman was worse in person than she was in the movies. And that was _bad_.

Jenna turned the corner to head to the Slytherin common room when "bam!" She had slammed head on with another student. Her books went flying to the ground as she fell on her butt.

"Oh, Um...sorry," She apologized as she looked up.

She was staring straight into the face of Lucius Malfoy. His blond hair was in a loose pony, his eyes a glistening glacier blue. "Jenna Kay, what a lovely surprise." He said as he waved his wand. He muttered "_Wingardium leviosa" _as all of Jenna's books returned to their rightful owner, in her hands.

"Hi Lucius." She said. "Thank you." Jenna was so humiliated that she practically ran to the common room, but before she could, he stopped her.

"Oh stop this nonsense, Kay."

Jenna's hair turned a bright fluorescent shade of bubble-gum pink. For embarrassment. Great. She blinked in astonishment. "Sorry."

"Will you stop apologizing? It's getting rather annoying. I wanted to ask you something anyways."

"Oh okay. What were you going to ask?"

"I was getting to that."

"Oh." She replied.

"I was just wondering if -"

"Oh there you are Lucius!" A voice exclaimed from high above. There, in one of the higher staircases, was Narcissa Malfoy, along with her sister Andromeda. "I was just looking for you!"

She ran down to where Jenna and Lucius were, smiling bright at him while she gave Jenna a cold-hearted scowl. Andromeda stood there watching. She carried Narcissa's books like a faithful servant, though in reality she was just the younger sister getting bossed around.

"Um...I'm quite sorry, Miss Black, but I was just talking to Jenna here - "

"Jenna? So you're on first-name terms then..." She scowled again, revealing her pretty white teeth.

"No, don't get me wrong, but I'm busy at the moment. If you'd please-"

"Oh Lucius! Stop." She teased as she played with one of her bouncy, blond curls.

Andromeda gave Jenna a helpless look as she continued to look down at her toes while her sister hopelessly harassed Lucius Malfoy.

"Since you're playing hard-to-get and not asking me...I'm just going to ask_ you_." She teased, as she pointed one of her perfectly manicured red nails at Lucius's heart. "Come with me to the Winter Ball. Won't you?"

Lucius tensed up. With Jenna, Narcissa, and Andromeda all looking at him expectantly, what was he going to say?

_"Oh no. This is all ruined. I was going to go, if I even was going to go, with Lucius. It's all ruined now." _Jenna told herself as she started to tear up.

"Of course I-"

_"Won't. Of course you won't Lucius." _Jenna pleaded inside her head. Why would he choose the spoiled, rich, blond girl who got everything she wanted? Who was cruel and mean and didn't care about anyone else, not even her poor sister carrying her textbooks.

"Of course I will." He said through gritted teeth.

Narcissa looked so ecstatic, she gripped Lucius's arm as she smiled with her pouty red lips. "This is going to be the best Ball ever. See you later Lucius." She said as she strutted away with her little sister.

Lucius started to finish talking to Jenna, but before he could stop her from leaving, she was gone. "Jenna, I-"

Jenna ran towards her dorm. She threw the books on the floor as she curled up on her bed. She was sad and mad, angry at Lucius and Narcissa, as her hair flashed a million different shades of red.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley:<strong>

Ashley sat under the big oak tree with Severus, finishing their homework. It was chilly outside, with a bit of snow, but Ashley liked it that way. She was quite used to it at home, so it made no difference to her here. It was beautiful, the tiny white snowflakes falling down to the ground.

"So Sev, are you going to the ball?" She asked him.

Severus Snape looked up from his homework, his greasy black hair falling from his face, a sprinkled like salt there were a few snowflakes on top of his head. He shook the snow off of his textbook as he replied with one word, "No."

"I'm not either."

"Why?" He asked her.

"Well if you're not going, then why should I? Plus, I don't like dances. Or public outings, or events. None of that shit."

"But you're...you're _popular_...you're pretty too. I say you should go." He told her as a small flush of pink appeared on her cheeks. She was blushing.

"Oh Sev...we both know that's not true." She said as she got up, the snow falling from her brown peacoat. "I'll let Jenna and Flik have the fun this time."

"As you wish." He said as he continued to study.

After Ashley got back to the Great Hall, she was stopped by none other than Sirius Black. Again.

"Do you have nothing better to do than annoy me?" She asked him.

"No. I simply wish to talk with you like any other normal person." He smiled.

"Good. No more stalking, no more bullying, and no more _flirting_?" She asked.

Sirius didn't even surpress a familiar wink. He kept to himself. "No. Of course not. If that's what displeases you the most, then I won't do it. " He smiled.

"Then what do you want, Black? We both know you of all people don't go out of your way to do something _nice _for a person." She smirked.

He casually put on arm on the side of the archway as his loose red and gold tie hung from his neck. "Oh please, Everdeen. Now _you're _the one being mean to me." He smirked back.

"I'd say it's not even a _small _amount of payback." She answered back.

"Fine. Whatever. Since I'm being so nice to you...do you think we could well...hang out?"

"Hang out? I do recall _"no flirting" _was one of the things I mentioned. But since you're being so nice to me, I guess we could hang out. Meet me in the library, eight o'clock, _to study._" She said as she walked to the Slytherin table.

She left Sirius Black with a grin that could easily make the Cheshire Cat jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>Felicity:<strong>

Flik sat next to Remus at the Gryffindor table during dinner. She smiled as she touched his arm. "You okay, Remus?" She asked him. He was acting weird lately, not eating his meals at times, sometimes skipping classes. With or without the Marauders.

"I'm fine, Felicity." He said as he dug into his rare filet mignon. He ate everything rare lately. His steak was almost raw.

"Anyways..." Sirius started as he broke the silence. "I think I've got a hot date with Ashley Everdeen." He smirked.

"Are you serious?" James asked as he nearly spat out his pumpkin juice. Sirius gave him an awkward look as James continued, "No pun intended."

Flik laughed. "She finally gave in?"

"Well...not exactly. It's not like she's going with me to the Winter ball or anything. We're just studying together. In the library."

"Oh have fun, Padfoot." James sniggered as Peter Pettigrew followed suit. Sirius's expression turned into a scowl. He really _was _serious about this girl.

"We all know the library isn't really...your thing." Wormtail agreed.

"Shut up." Sirius said as he ripped off a piece of bread with his teeth. It certainly was not attractive. "Anyways, who are you going with Felicity? Certainly you have a date." He winked as he looked back from Flik to Remus Lupin. He hadn't said a word.

"Actually...no." She said as she looked towards Remus. He gave Sirius an annoyed look as he continued to eat.

After he was done chewing on his steak, he spoke up. "Of course I'll go with you Felicity. I was just going to ask. But if you want to do something else, that is fine as well." He said politely, with impeccable manners.

"To be honest Balls aren't really my thing, Remus." She admitted. "But if you're escorting me, then maybe I'll accept." She winked at him.

"It'd be my _honour_." Sirius mocked Remus as he stood up and did a fairly good impression. James, Wormtail, and even Felicity laughed.

"Oh stop it." Remus smiled. "Of course It'd be my honour, Miss Felicity."

Felicity then made an embarrassing fan-girl squeal at the table, making James, Sirius, and Peter give her weird looks. Remus just laughed. Of course, this was going to be the best ball ever. Now she just needed to tell the others.


End file.
